Brüder
by Rieke222
Summary: Nevilles Großmutter stirbt und sein neues Vormund wird jemand wirklich unerwartetes. Sein bester Freund Harry nimmt das alles andere als gut auf. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Familie, müssen beide Jungen um ihre Freundschaft kämpfen. Rated M aus Vorsicht. Warnung: Spanking von Minderjährigen! Don t like, don t read!
1. Sein bester Freund

Hi, das ist meine erste FanFic die ich hier hochlade. Rechtschreibfehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen, ich habe mir mühe gegeben, aber manchmal übersieht man das ein oder andere.

Eigentlich sollte das eine reine Neville Story werden, aber irgendwann ist sie mir ein wenig aus der Hand gerutscht und jetzt dreht sich eigentlich alles um Harry. Naja, that´s life...

Bevor hier irgendwelche bösen Kommentare kommen: Diese Geschichte beinhaltet**_ Spanking! _**Es wird keine weiteren Warnungen geben, also wenn jemand ein Problem damit hat, es gibt oben einen netten kleinen zurück knopf! Für alle anderen: Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich über Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik freuen!

P.S: Diese Geschichte ist bereits fertig geschrieben, daher wird es keinen Abbruch geben, mal sehen wie schnell ich sie hier hoch bekomme...

* * *

Wie betäubt saß Neville in dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Als Dumbledore ihn hier herauf zitiert hatte und auch noch McGonagall da war, dachte er schon er würde von der Schule verwiesen. Im Nachhinein war das ein durchaus dummer Gedanke. Sein bester Freund Harry und er machten zwar allerhand Unfug, aber nichts was sooo dramatisch war. Doch jetzt war die Angst wie weggeblasen und stattdessen fühlte er nur noch Leere in sich. McGonagall kniete neben ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine eigenen, die leicht zitterten.

„Sie war alt", sagte Neville tonlos und seine Hauslehrerin drückte seine Hände einmal.

„Trotzdem ist es schwer einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren", sagte Dumbledore ernst hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Das fröhliche Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

Wie recht er doch hatte. Seine Eltern waren im Gegensatz zu Harrys noch am Leben, aber sie erkannten ihn nicht und fristeten ihr Dasein im St. Mungos. Seine Großmutter hatte ihn aufgezogen, wie ein eigenes Kind. Neben seinem Bett gesessen, wenn er krank war; ihm lesen und schreiben beigebracht; war stolz gewesen was auch immer er erreicht hatte... und jetzt war sie einfach fort. Friedlich eingeschlafen...

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?", fragte er leise, traute sich aber nicht auf zu blicken. „Ich will nicht in ein Waisenhaus."

„Glaub mir, mein Junge, das ist die Letzte unserer Optionen", versprach Dumbledore und hoffnungsvoll sah Neville auf.

„Optionen?"

Dumbledore nickte und bot ihm ein Zitronenbombom an, dass er jedoch ausschlug. Außer seinen verrückten Eltern und seiner Großmutter hatte er keinerlei Verwandten. Nur ein paar Freunde seiner Oma, die allerdings alle genauso alt und gebrechlich waren wie sie. Wobei... seine Oma war nicht gebrechlich gewesen. Alt ja, aber immer voller Energie und Tatendrang. Wann immer er in einer seiner Depressionen gefallen war, hatte sie ihn wieder dort heraus geholt. Neville spürte die Tränen, die sich langsam hoch kämpften und schluckte einmal schwer.

„Darf ich gehen?", fragte er, seine Stimme nur ein wenig rauer als üblich.

„Natürlich, mein Junge", antwortete Dumbledore sanft. „Versuche ein wenig zu schlafen, morgen reden wir dann weiter!"

Neville stand auf, doch bevor er das Büro verließ, tat seine Hauslehrerin etwas wahrlich unerwartetes. Sie zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung. Es war merkwürdig und tröstend zugleich.

„Augusta war ein wunderbarer Mensch, Neville. Sie war sehr stolz auf dich, das weißt du?"

„Ja", sagte er und fand es immer schwieriger die Tränen zurück zu halten. Kaum war er aus dem Büro raus, fing er an zu rennen. Die Treppen hinab, am Wasserspeier vorbei...

„Nev?"

Natürlich hatte Harry auf ihn gewartet, doch er rannte an ihm vorbei ohne auch nur auf zu blicken und verschwand um eine Kurve.

Harry stand stocksteif da und sah seinem besten Freund hinterher. So aufgewühlt hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Er wollte ihm gerade hinterherrennen, als der Wasserspeier wieder zur Seite trat und Professor McGonagall erschien.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", schnauzte er sie an. Es tat ihm ein bisschen leid, so mit ihr zu reden, aber im Moment konnte er nur noch an den Ausdruck auf Nevilles Gesicht denken. McGonagall schien das zu ahnen, denn anstatt ihn anzufahren, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mr Longbottoms Großmutter ist heute Nacht verstorben", sagte sie traurig.

Die Erkenntnis brauchte eine Weile bis sie Harrys Gehirn erreichte, doch dann riss er sich von seiner Hauslehrerin los.

„Und Sie lassen ihn einfach so allein?", schrie er und stürmte in den gleichen Korridor, in dem Neville verschwunden war.

„Mr Potter", rief McGonagall ihm aufgebracht hinterher, aber er wandte sich nicht einmal um.

„Dämliche Erwachsene", schimpfte er, gerade noch laut genug, damit sie ihn hörte. Also echt mal, was dachten sie sich dabei? Sie hatten sich schon auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts angefreundet. Damals war Neville noch unglaublich still und schüchtern gewesen. Am Anfang hatte Harry vermutet, dass es an seiner übergroßen Großmutter lag, die sehr herrisch sein konnte. Doch als ihre Freundschaft tiefer ging, wusste er irgendwann, dass es an der Situation mit Nevilles Eltern lag. Auch Harrys Eltern waren tot, aber er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es war von den eigenen Eltern nicht erkannt zu werden.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er sich verändert. Was vor allem an seiner Freundschaft mit Harry lag. Er war offener geworden und zusammen hatten sie so manche gefährliche Situation überwunden. Zum Beispiel als der kriminelle Professor Quirrel in ihrem ersten Jahr versucht hatte den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, oder als sie letztes Jahr die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden und den Basilisken darin umgebracht hatten.

Trotz allem hatte Neville immer ein Problem mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein gehabt. Selbst jetzt nach mehr als zwei Jahren hier in Hogwarts gab es Momente in denen er sich zurück in sein Schneckenhaus verzog und selbst Harry ihn nur mit Müh und Not wieder heraus bekam. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, hatte Harry Angst um seinen Freund. Seine Großmutter war mehr für ihn gewesen, als nur eine Oma.

Gehetzt rannte er durch das Schloss, aber es war keine Spur von Neville zu finden. Irgendwann weitete er seine verzweifelte Suche auf die Ländereien aus. Aber es wurde langsam dunkel und die Ausgangssperre näherte sich, was seine Suche noch erschwerte.

Als Neville aus dem Büro gestürmt war, hatte er kein besonderes Ziel gehabt. Erst war er fast eine Stunde im Schloss herum geirrt, bis er irgendwann zum See gekommen war. Dort gab es einen großen Stein, an denen sie in den Sommermonaten häufig ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten. Lange starrte er über die glänzende Wasseroberfläche hinweg.

„_Pass auf dich auf, Neville", sagte Augusta und richtete zum vierten Mal seinen Kragen. Er verdrehte die Augen und fing sich dafür einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein._

„_Es sind doch nur ein paar Monate, Oma. Zu Weihnachten komme ich wieder."_

„_Vier Monate!", beschwerte sie sich, lächelte dann aber. „Du denkst dran Harry einzuladen?"_

„_Klar. Er kommt sicher mit."_

_Der Zug pfiff und seine Großmutter wollte ihn in eine letzte Umarmung ziehen. Er ließ es ganz kurz geschehen, doch als sie ihn auf die Wange küssen wollte, entzog er sich._

„_Ich bin kein Baby mehr!", sagte er, lachte aber, als er zum Zug lief._

Ich habe mich nicht einmal richtig von ihr verabschiedet. Hätte ich gewusst, dass dies das letzte Mal ist, dass ich sie sehe...

Langsam rutschte er mit dem Rücken an dem Stein herunter und igelte sich zu einem Ball ein. Jetzt hielten die Tränen nichts zurück und sie flossen still seine Wangen herab. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da saß, aber als er das nächste Mal klar um sich sah, war es bereits dunkle und eine Gestalt saß im Schneidersitz neben ihm. Erschrocken wollte er aufspringen, bis er den Schatten erkannte.

Sie sprachen nicht, dass brauchten sie auch nicht. Sie sahen sich nur an, bis Harry seinen Freund an sich zog und ihn an seiner Brust weiter weinen ließ. Neville schämte sich nicht. Sie beide wussten was es bedeutete Jemanden zu verlieren.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Nevilles Tränen versiegten und Harry ihm aufhalf. Zum Glück war jetzt Wochenende und sie brauchten morgen nicht all zu früh aufstehen.

„Komm, wir sollten besser zurück in den Schlafsaal", murmelte Harry und zusammen gingen sie zum Eingangsportal, das hell erleuchtet vor ihnen lag. Glücklicherweise begegneten sie Niemanden, zumindest bis sie um eine Ecke Bogen, die nur einen Gang vom Portrait der fetten Dame lag. Dahinter knallten sie fast in Snape, der in dem dunklen Korridor fast nicht zu sehen war.

Neville versuchte so gut es ging sein verheultes Gesicht zu verstecken, während Harry sich beschützend vor ihn stellte und ihren Lehrer herausfordernd ansah. Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue und winkte sie weiter.

„Ich sage Professor McGonagall Bescheid, dass ihr wieder aufgetaucht seit", sagte er mit einer Stimme die beide Jungen noch nie bei ihm gehört hatten. Er klang fast...menschlich. Verblüfft starrte Harry ihn einen Moment an, dann schob er Neville weiter.

Snape stand noch eine ganze Weile da und sah hinter den Jungen her. Dann schüttelte er einmal den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schulleiterbüro.


	2. Sauron? Oder doch Darth Vader?

Die Nacht war furchtbar. Zum Glück hatten bereits alle geschlafen, als sie in ihr Zimmer kam, dass sie sich noch mit den anderen drei Gryffindor Jungen teilten. Doch nach nicht einmal einer Stunde war Harry von einem Schrei geweckt worden, der ihn hatte aus dem Bett fallen lassen.

Alpträume!

Der Fluch seiner Existenz. Harry litt ebenfalls unter ihnen, genauso wie Neville manchmal. Aber so schlimm wie diese Nacht war es noch nie gewesen. Harry hatte es geschafft seinen Freund zu beruhigen, aber irgendwann waren natürlich auch die Anderen wach geworden. Neville war das alles furchtbar peinlich, aber die Gryffindors waren wirklich toll gewesen.

Geheimnisse gab es viele in Hogwarts, aber sie tatsächlich auch geheim zu halten war genauso schwierig, wie in Binns Stunden wach zu bleiben. Und so hatte sich, wie auch immer, bereits in der ganze Schule rum gesprochen, dass Neville jetzt Waise war, während sie draußen am See gewesen waren. Daher brauchte nichts erklärt werden, während sie still Neville Beistand gaben. Trotz der unerwarteten Hilfe schlief Harry in der Nacht kaum und als es endlich morgen wurde und sie im Gemeinschaftsraum Hermine trafen, wusste sie nicht wer schlimmer aussah, Neville oder Harry.

Sie sprachen nicht viel. Hermine umarmte Neville einmal, dann gingen sie hinab zum Frühstück. Natürlich starrten sie alle an, doch Harry und Hermine sahen mit so mörderischen Gesichtsausdrücken zurück, dass alle schnell den Blick abwandten. Keiner von ihnen aß viel. Nevilles Hände zitterten die ganze Zeit so sehr, dass es ihm schwer fiel seinen Toast zu halten.

„Mr Longbottom", ertönte die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin nach zwanzig Minuten hinter ihnen und sie zuckten zusammen. „Der Schulleiter möchte gerne mit ihnen sprechen. Er hat eine Idee was Ihre neue Familiensituation angeht."

Neville wurde leichenblass und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. McGonagall sah ihn erstaunt und verständnislos an. Harry packte ihn an den Schultern und zwang Neville ihn anzusehen.

„Was ist los, Nev?", fragte er so leise, dass nicht einmal Hermine es hören konnte. Neville sah ihn lange an, bevor er etwas zurück flüsterte, was noch unverständlicher war.

„Ich hab Angst."

Dieser Satz machte Harry nur wieder einmal klar, wie kostbar ihre Freundschaft war und wie sehr der Andere ihm vertraute, das zu zu geben. Er nickte einmal knapp und lächelte.

„Ey das wird sicher nicht so schlimm. Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was er sagen will."

Neville sah flehentlich zu McGonagall auf.

„Kann Harry mitkommen?"

Überrascht sahen beide erst ihn, dann sich an. An dem Zögernd und dem kalten Schimmer in ihren Augen merkte Harry, dass seine Hauslehrerin ihm seinen Ausfall vom Abend zuvor noch nicht verziehen hatte. Normalerweise war er nichts als höflich und respektvoll ihr gegenüber, da auch sie ihn immer fair behandelt hatte. Deswegen war sie auch so von seinem Verhalten verletzt. Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in Harry breit und nach einem Moment wich er ihrem starren Blick aus und wurde etwas rosa im Gesicht.

„Bitte", setzte Neville nach und McGonagall seufzte.

„Von mir aus, dann kommen Sie beide."

Sie führte sie hinaus, allerdings nicht in Richtung Schulleiterbüro, sondern zu ihrem eigenen. Dort angekommen war Dumbledore noch nicht da und sie wurden auf der kleinen Couch platziert. Neville hatte sich etwas beruhigt, war aber immer noch furchtbar aufgeregt.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten, weil er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Nun, Kind, Professor Dumbledore wird jeden Moment eintreffen und dir von deiner neuen Familie erzählen. Und dann gehen wir von diesem Punkt an vorwärts."

Neville sah nervös den Tisch vor sich an.

„Aber was wenn er mich in eine Familie steckt, wie die von Harry? Wir alle wissen, dass Professor Dumbledore nicht gut darin ist Leute einzuschätzen."

McGonagalls Kinn klappte herunter. Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Er wusste, dass Neville das nur aus Nervosität gesagt hatte und sich so etwas sonst niemals wagen würde, aber auf eine traurige Art und Weise hatte er recht.

„Mr Longbottom!", fauchte McGonagall, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich habe seit langer Zeit keinen meiner Löwen mehr damit gedroht, aber wenn Sie weiterhin respektlos gegenüber dem Schulleiter sind, stelle ich Sie in die Ecke."

Beide Jungs verdrehten die Augen, ob der kindischen Strafe.

„Sie wissen, dass es wahr ist", begehrte Neville weiter auf. „Er hat nicht einmal nach Harry gesehen und...", weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry packte ihm am Ellenbogen und brachte so Nevilles Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war ihm eigentlich egal was Neville sagte, aber McGonagall schien kurz vor dem Ausbruch zu stehen und das wollte er seinem Freund dann doch ersparen.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", knurrte ihre Hauslehrerin. Anstatt Neville antwortete Harry.

„Er will damit sagen, dass Dumbledore ein alter Narr ist", sagte er kalt. Er japste, als McGonagall ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung und nicht zu freundlich von der Couch zog. Ein starkes Gefühl seinen Hintern zu beschützen überkam ihn und stumm sah er seine Lehrerin an. Die zog nur eine Augenbraue über ihren jungen Löwen hoch und zeigte in eine Ecke des Büros.

„Du wirst da stehen, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage und ich will keinen Laut von dir hören. Ansonsten gebe ich dir etwas, wovor du deinen Hintern beschützen musst."

Errötend bemerkte Harry, dass er seine Hände tatsächlich vor seinem Po hielt und ohne Protest stellte er sich in die Ecke. Eine Minute später kam Dumbledore herein.

„Ah, Mr Longbottom...und Mr Potter. Was hast du getan um diese schreckliche Bestrafung zu verdienen?", fragte der Schulleiter amüsiert.

Harry knirschte einmal mit den Zähnen, ließ aber ein wenig seinen Kopf hängen vor Scham in solch einer Position erwischt worden zu sein.

„Mr Potter hat anscheinend gestern seinen Respekt verloren", erklärte McGonagall. „Komm rein, Albus, Tee mit Milch steht schon auf dem Tisch."

Damit kam sie in die Ecke wo Harry stand und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Respekt wiedergefunden, Potter?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Professor", sagte er und sah sie entschuldigend an. Es tat ihm nicht leid um seinen Kommentar von eben, aber er ertrug es nicht lange, wenn sie sauer auf ihn war. Sie nickte und lächelte dann einmal, bevor er sich wieder neben Neville setzen durfte. Es klopfte ein zweites Mal und herein kam Snape. Sofort verspannten sich beide Jungen. Was zur Hölle hatte die Fledermaus hier zu suchen? Doch keiner der Erwachsenen schien es für wichtig zu halten, sie aufzuklären und der Tränkemeister setzte sich ohne ein Wort in die Runde.

„So wie es aussieht", begann Dumbledore und sah Neville freundlich an „brauchst du ein Vormund, da du immer noch fünf Jahre minderjährig bist. Gestern Abend habe ich mit ein paar Namen in meinem Kopf herum gespielt und ich glaube ich habe den perfekten Kandidaten für die Rolle eines Elternteils gefunden."

_Sauron? Darth Vader?_ Harry fielen direkt mehrere Kandidaten ein. Neville sah so aus, als hätte er ähnliche Gedanken.

„Ich denke, dass Professor Snape als Erziehungsberechtigter für dich als ehester in Frage kommt."

Beide Jungen sahen unisono zu dem Tränkemeister. Neville wurde blass, Harry rot.

„Nein", sagte Harry sofort laut und fing sich einen gereizten Blick von McGonagall ein. „Das können Sie nicht machen. Wieso schicken Sie ihn nicht direkt zu Voldemort?"

Snape und McGonagall zuckten leicht bei dem Namen. Dumbledore ignorierte Harrys Kommentar und fasste Neville fest ins Auge.

„Du weißt, dass Professor Snape ein sehr guter Freund deines Vaters war?"

Neville nickte langsam und Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Für den Fall das etwas mit ihnen passieren sollte, war natürlich deine Großmutter ihre erste Wahl und sie hat diese Aufgabe mit Bravour gemeistert. Jedoch haben sie für den Fall, dass auch sie sich nicht mehr um dich kümmern kann, zwei Paten für dich bestimmt. Lily Potter ist leider nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, daher kommt nur der zweite Pate für dich in Frage und das ist Professor Snape."

Bei dem Namen seiner Mutter ruckte Harrys Kopf nach oben. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ihre Eltern sich so nahe standen, dass Lily zu Nevilles Patin bestimmt worden war.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Neville und warf einen nervösen Blick zu Snape hinüber. Entsetzt sah Harry seinen Freund an, der ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ich weiß auch, dass das geheim gehalten werden sollte, weil er...weil er ein Spion war."

„Das ist richtig, Neville", sprach jetzt zum ersten Mal Snape. Die Jungen wussten nicht was beängstigender war. Wieder diese menschliche Stimme von ihm zu hören, oder dass er Neville beim Vornamen nannte.

„Jedoch bin ich mir meiner Pflichten durch aus bewusst und da der Fall nun eingetreten ist, mehr als bereit, dich in meine Obhut zu nehmen."

Harry sah rot.

„Nein!", wiederholte er, diesmal lauter „Wieso können Sie nicht einmal etwas richtig machen?", brüllte er jetzt den Schulleiter an, der ihn verblüfft ansah.

„Er hasst Neville, quält ihn seit der ersten Stunde und Sie wollen Nev ihm einfach übergeben?"

Etwas zupfte an seinem Ärmel und er sah zu seinem Freund hinab. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgesprungen war.

„Ist schon okey, Harry. Er ist mein Pate, es gibt sonst Niemanden anderen."

„Es muss Jemanden geben, außer diesem schleimigen, alten..."

„Potter", donnerte es von drei Seiten gleichzeitig. Harry ignorierte das und sah nur Neville an, der jetzt leicht lächelte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig Neville war. Allerdings waren das zum Tode Verurteilte auch häufig.

„Ja, wirklich!", bestätigte Neville und sah dann wieder Snape an.

„Sollen wir runter gehen und alles weitere besprechen?", fragte der Tränkemeister. Neville zögerte, nickte dann aber. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen hinaus. Hilflos sah Harry ihnen hinterher und ballte die Fäuste. Seine Wut war so groß, dass sie ihm Tränen in die Augen stieg. Neville war der Beste und er verdiente mehr, als die schleimige Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. Und trotzdem ging er bereitwillig mit ihm. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar seine Schuld. Neville wollte ihn nur vor weiteren Ärger bewahren und sagte deshalb ja.

Eine eisige Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt. Harry wollte schreien. Aber als er sich zu den beiden Lehrern umwandte, die ihn anstarrten, war seine Stimme vollkommen ruhig, aber voller Hass.

„Wenn er es wagt, Neville weh zu tun, dann werden Sie das bereuen!"

Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, stürmte er hinaus und knallte die Tür zu.

Der Weg in die Kerker kam Neville ewig lang vor. Snape sagte die ganze Zeit nichts, aber seine pure Anwesenheit machte ihn zu einem nervlichen Wrack. Seine Oma hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, was für ein mutiger und guter Mann Snape war. Aber von dem Moment an, wo Neville einen Fuß in dessen Klassenraum setzte, konnte er ihm einfach nichts recht machen. Er versaute selbst die einfachsten Aufgaben, nur weil Snape ihm einen Blick zuwarf und der schien mit jedem explodiertem Kessel weniger von ihm zu halten.

Wieso muss ausgerechnet er mein neues Vormund sein?, dachte Neville bitter und warf einen unsicheren Blick in Richtung des Tränkemeisters. Am Anfang hatte er noch gedacht, dass Snape an ihn einfach höhere Ansprüche hatte, als an den Rest der Klasse, weil er der Sohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom war, den berühmten Auroren, mit denen er befreundet gewesen war. Aber mit der Zeit wusste er, dass Snape ihn einfach nur hasste.

Sie erreichten das unheimliche Büro des Lehrers, der hielt jedoch nicht an, sondern ging weiter zu einem Mannshohen Portrait eines Zauberers.

„Esmalienwurzel", nannte Snape das Passwort und ging hindurch. Wie ein Schaf das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde, folgte Neville. Doch was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwartete, ließ ihn die Kinnlade herunter klappen.

Sie befanden sich in Snapes Privatgemächern, aber was auch immer Neville erwartet hatte, das war es nicht. Hohe Decken, mit großen Fenstern, die den, in hellen Brauntönen gehaltenen Raum, mit Licht durchfluteten. Dazu ein großer Kamin und ein gemütliches Sofa, dem gegenüber ein dicker Ohrensessel stand, ließen den Raum fast...gemütlich aussehen.

Snape schmunzelte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sah.

„Überrascht?"

Neville vergaß seine Nervosität und nickte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein...ja, Sir.", antwortete er und sah sich weiter um.

„Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung, schlafen Vampire nicht in Särgen", sagte Snape und setzte sich in den Ohrensessel. Neville starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor er begriff, dass der dunkle Mann einen Scherz gemacht hatte.

Snape...hat _Humor_...das glaubt mir Niemand!

Die Nervosität war schlagartig zurück, als der Tränkemeister ihm bedeutete sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch zu setzen. Er folgte und spielte eine wenig mit seinen Händen herum. Snape beobachtete das eine Weile und seufzte dann.

„Ich werde dich nicht fressen, Junge", sagte er spöttisch und Neville, der seinen Fehler bemerkte, zwang sich seine Hände ruhig zu halten.

„Tut mir leid, Sir...ich weiß nur nicht ob...naja..."

„Ob du oben nicht deinem Wachhund hättest zustimmen sollen? Das glaub ich dir", beendete Snape seinen Satz. Er strich sich mit dem Finger über den Mund, während er Neville musterte.

„Ich weiß wir zwei hatten nicht den besten Start..."

Neville schnaubte einmal und Snape ließ fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln sehen.

„Ich möchte dir jedoch sagen, dass ich die Papiere zu deiner Vormundschaft noch nicht unterschrieben habe."

Merkwürdigerweise ließ dieser Satz einen kleinen Kloß in Nevilles Hals auftauchen. Er sollte sich darüber freuen, oder nicht? Wieso tat er es nicht? Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, Snapes Klauen zu entkommen, sollte er sie doch ergreifen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich fast ein wenig...enttäuscht? Snape hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah das Nevilles Gesicht ein wenig fiel. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ich werde es ohne Umschweife tun, allerdings nicht, wenn du absolut dagegen bist", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Überrascht bemerkte Neville das sich so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihm breit machte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte eindeutig Angst vor dem Mann und der hatte ihn nie gut behandelt. Andererseits hatte er sonst Niemanden anderes. Und wenn seine Eltern Snape vertraut hatte, musste er nicht das Selbe tun?

„Ich bin mir um ehrlich zu sein nicht sicher, Sir", sagte er langsam, als Snape nicht fortfuhr. Der nickte nachdenklich und faltete seine Hände im Schoss zusammen.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich dir keinen Grund gegeben habe, anders darüber zu denken. Augusta hat dir erzählt, warum ich mich von dir fern gehalten habe?"

„Ja", nickte Neville schüchtern, dann klaubte er seinen ganzen Gryffindormut zusammen und sah Snape fest an. „Aber das ist es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihre Rolle weiterspielen mussten, um die restlichen Todesser zu täuschen, aber..."

„Aber das entschuldigt nicht, wie ich mich in der Schule dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Nein, das tut es nicht."

Klang Snape ein wenig bedauernd? Jetzt sah er in die Ferne, als würde er sich an etwas erinnerte, das lange zurück lag.

„Dein Vater war mein bester Freund. Ähnlich wie du und Mr Potter haben wie die gesamte Schulzeit miteinander verbracht. Er war so etwas wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Und als Alice dazukam und dann du, war es...als wäret ihr ebenfalls meine Familie."

Jetzt sah er Neville direkt in die Augen.

„Der Krieg hat jedoch alles verändert und am Ende waren deine Eltern...nicht mehr sie selbst und ich musste Abstand von dir halten, weil es dich und Augusta in zu große Gefahr gebracht hätten. Als du dann hier angekommen bist und so ganz anders warst, als der Mann, den ich wie einen Bruder liebte...", seine Stimme verklang, bevor er einmal tief seufzte.

„Ich weiß das entschuldigt nichts, aber ich dachte deine Großmutter hätte dich dein Leben lang verweichlicht. Du warst zu still und schüchtern. Ich dachte, wenn ich dich härter dran nehmen würde, kämst du mehr aus dich heraus. Doch stattdessen bist du immer nervöser geworden und hast Angst vor mit bekommen. Ich hätte dem Allem schon viel eher ein Ende setzten müssen, aber leider bin auch ich nicht ohne Fehler."

Neville starrte seinen Lehrer ungläubig an. Hier saß er, vor dem Lehrer vor dem er immer Angst gehabt und gedacht hatte, er würde ihn hassen. Nur um heraus zu finden, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und der sehr tief verletzt worden war. Wenn Neville sich vorstellte wie es ihm ginge, wenn mit Harry etwas passieren würde...nein, das wollte er gar nicht. Eigentlich waren Snape und er gar nicht so verschieden. Und das gerade, war fast so was wie eine Entschuldigung gewesen.

„Ist schon okey, Sir...ich war auch nicht immer...", seine Stimme erstarb, als er etwas beschämt an die vielen Streiche dachten, die er und Harry ihrem Lehrer gespielt hatten. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und schien zu ahnen was er dachte, doch er beließ es dabei.

„Was ich dir bieten möchte ist ein Neuanfang, Neville. Ich bin ein nicht gerade das was man als einen ´netten` Mann bezeichnen kann. Und auch wenn ich Lehrer bin habe ich überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit eigenen Kindern. Trotzdem werde ich mich bemühen... das heißt, wenn du es auch willst."

Neville musste fast grinsen, bei diesen Worten. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten, als er den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel bei dem Jungen sah.

„Ist das ein ja?"

„Ich glaube schon, Sir", murmelte Neville, der immer noch nicht ganz glauben konnte, was gerade passierte. Sie schwiegen, beide unsicher wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Snape fing sich als Erster.

„Gut, dann gehe ich zum Schulleiter und unterschreibe die Papiere und du zeigst deinen Freunden vielleicht, dass du noch lebst. Wenn du magst können wir heute Abend vielleicht zusammen hier Abendessen."

„Ja, Sir, das wäre...nett"

Neville stand auf, doch als er gerade zur Tür wollte, hielt Snape ihm am Arm fest. Verwundert sah er auf den Mann hinab, der kurz zögerte, bevor er ein echtes Lächeln sehen ließ.

„Du bist nicht Frank und auch nicht Alice. Aber, ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich dich trotzdem für einen sehr klugen und mutigen Jungen halte, Neville. Und das ich... stolz auf dich bin."


	3. Lieblingsfarbe? Blau!

Soo...hier Kapitel drei!

Vielen dank an MissyRog für die lieben rewies!

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Als Neville in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saßen Harry und Hermine in ihren Lieblingssesseln direkt am Feuer. Es war erst Mitte Oktober, trotzdem zog es in den Gängen. Deshalb war er froh, als er sich zu ihnen setzen konnte. Harry musterte ihn sofort von oben bis unten, als würde er nach Verletzungen suchen, während Hermine ihn anlächelte. Es war offensichtlich, dass die zwei kurz vorher noch geschritten hatten.

„Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte Harry, aber man merkte, dass er sich stark anstrengen musste um seinen Ton leicht zu halten.

„Erstaunlicherweise ja", gab Neville zurück und erzählte ihnen alles was in den Kerkern passiert war.

„Er hat sich wirklich bei dir entschuldigt?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Klingt irgendwie gar nicht nach der Fledermaus", murrte Harry. Neville sah ihn ein wenig verletzt an und errötete leicht. Er hatte ihnen nicht erzählt was passiert war, nachdem Snape ihm noch einmal aufgehalten hatte.

Er wusste selbst nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er sich einfach nur einsam fühlte oder weil er zum ersten Mal von Jemand anderem als seiner Oma solche Worte gehört hatte. Aber plötzlich hatte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten können und einen Moment später hatte Snape seinen Schoss voll mit einem flennenden dreizehnjährigen. Er hatte nichts gesagt, ihm nur immer wieder über den Rücken gestrichen und ihm die Zeit gelassen, die er brauchte. Komischerweise hatte er sich in dem Moment, oder auch danach nicht so beschämt deswegen gefühlt wie jetzt, wo er vor seinen Freunden saß.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Er kam mir gerade ganz in Ordnung vor."

Harry sah ihn an, als würde er unter einem Fluch stehen.

„In Ordnung? Norbert war auch in _Ordnung_ und hat dir trotzdem in die Hand gebissen! Jetzt mal ernsthaft, Nev. Der Mann macht dich nieder seit du das Schloss betreten hast und jetzt wo er einmal sagt, das er sich _eventuell_ geirrt hat, springst du ihm in die offenen Arme? Das ist krank!"

Damit erhob er sich und lief in den Schlafsaal. Bestürzt und verletzt sah Neville seinem besten Freund hinterher. Er wusste, dass Harry und Snape sich hassten, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so reagieren würde.

„Vielleicht hat er recht", murmelte er traurig, aber Hermine kannte nichts davon.

„Hör auf damit Neville. Du und ich wissen, dass Harry genug eigene Probleme hat. Ja, er ist dein Freund, aber das gibt ihm nicht das recht, sich so aufzuführen. Lass ihn schmoren, früher oder später kriegt er sich wieder ein!"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Tatsächlich kam ein ziemlich verdrießlicher Harry am Mittagstisch auf sie zu und setzte sich neben Neville.

„Hör mal, Nev...", begann er, sah ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern füllte sich lieber den Teller mit Kartoffeln.

„Es war ungerecht von mir das zu sagen. Tut mir leid Kumpel"

„Ist schon okey", sagte Neville, einfach nur froh, dass Harry sich nicht wieder einmal Tagelang in sich selbst einigelte.

„Ich bitte dich nur vorsichtig zu sein, okey?"

Hermine seufzte theatralisch, aber Neville lächelte.

„Klar bin ich das. Immerhin reden wir hier von Snape."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Am Abend ging Neville wieder runter in die Kerker. An Professor Snapes Bürotür angekommen, klopfte er zaghaft. Nach einem barschen herein, sank ihm schon das Herz in die Hose, doch er öffnete mutig die Tür.

Am Schreibtisch saß nicht nur Snape, sondern auch Dumbledore und McGonagall. Als Snape sah, wer da herein kam, lächelte er.

„Komm rein, Neville. Wir sind bereits fertig."

McGonagall lächelte ihm ebenfalls an, aber er konnte spüren, dass sie gerade über irgendetwas sehr ernstes geredet hatten. Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen langen Bart, bevor er aufstand.

„Nun denn, ich denke wir sollten das unter Beobachtung halten. Ich wünsche dir und deinem Sohn einen schönen Abend, Severus."

Neville verschluckte sich, als er das Wort Sohn hörte und starrte seinen Schulleiter entsetzt an. Der funkelte nur wie wild, während Snape hinter ihm spöttisch grinste. Kaum waren die zwei Lehrer draußen, fuhr Neville zu Snape herum.

„Was soll das heißen: Sohn?"

Immer noch grinsend, winkte Snape ihn durch das Portrait. Zusammen setzten sie sich gegenüber an den Esstisch.

„Das ist Albus Art von Humor. Laut den Papieren die ich heute Vormittag unterschrieben habe, bist du gesetzlich gesehen mein Sohn. Aber keine Angst, du musst mich nicht anfangen Daddy zu nennen."

Snape hat _tatsächlich_ Humor, dachte Neville halb entsetzt, halb nachdenklich.

„Und wie soll ich Sie dann nennen, Sir?"

„Nun, wie wäre es wenn wir mit Severus anfangen?"

Überrascht von der schnellen Zusage nickte Neville. Wie in der großen Halle erschien plötzlich das Abendessen vor ihnen und eine Weile aßen sie schweigend.

„Wie haben deine Freunde die Nachricht aufgenommen?", fragte Severus irgendwann. Neville zögerte kurz. Sollte er seinem Lehrer tatsächlich davon erzählen?

„Gut...also zumindest Hermine. Harry war nicht so begeistert..."

„Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen", knurrte Severus und sein Gesicht verzog sich missbilligend. Neville wünschte sich er hätte den Mund gehalten. In dem Bedürfnis seinen Freund zu verteidigen, schnappte er:

„Er hat sich hinterher dafür entschuldigt. Du hast selber gesagt, dass es verständlich war, was wir von dir gedacht haben!"

„Zügle deinen Ton"

„Aber es ist wahr! Harry ist ein guter Freund!"

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, trotzdem wünschte ich mir er hätte nicht so einen großen Einfluss auf dich", sagte Severus ruhig und legte seine Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Rede nicht so, du weißt gar nichts von ihm", rief Neville sauer.

„Ich weiß genug", schnappte Severus und bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick „und jetzt ändere dein Verhalten oder ich streiche dein Zimmer pink!"

Das brachte Neville etwas raus.

„Pink? Mein Zimmer?"

„Natürlich. Dachtest du vielleicht du schläfst auf der Couch?", fragte Severus belustigt und erhob sich. Er winkte mit dem Finger, damit Neville ihm folgte.

„Warum sollte ich hier schlafen?", fragte Neville begriffsstutzig.

„Wenn ich dir Stubenarrest gebe, zum Beispiel", grinste Severus über die Schulter und lief in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung. Dort waren drei Türen.

„Das ist mein Schlafzimmer, dies das Bad und Albus war gerade so freundlich und hat das hier noch hinzugefügt.

Er öffnete die Tür ganz links. Dahinter war ein länglicher Raum. Er war leer, ohne Teppich, ja sogar ohne Farbe an der Wand. Dafür war an der Rückseite ein großes Fenster. Es musste magisch sein, denn Neville war sich sicher, dass er tief unter der Erde war. Trotzdem zeigte es den See, wie man ihn an einer besonders guten Stelle im dritten Stock erblickte.

„Lieblingsfarbe?", blaffte Severus und ohne darüber nachzudenken antwortete Neville:

„Blau"

Der Tränkemeister nickte, konzentrierte sich und schwang ein paar Mal seinen Zauberstab. Erschrocken sprang Neville hoch, als unter seinen Füßen ein hellbeiger Teppich erschien. Mit offenem Mund schaute er sich um. Zwei der Wände waren in einem herrlichen dunkelblau, die anderen beiden sahen aus wie der Himmel, den man aus dem Fenster sah. Einige Sekunden später standen ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch und ein Schrank bereit. An der Tür erschien ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift: Neville und auf den Regalen über dem Bett lagen plötzlich allerhand Bücher und Zeitschriften.

„Wow"

Severus sah sich ein wenig missbilligend um.

„Naja, Minerva hätte es besser hinbekommen, immerhin..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in einem Anflug plötzlicher Zuneigung schlang Neville seine Arme um den Bauch des Mannes und drückte ihn an sich.

„Danke! Wirklich...das ist so...danke!" Etwas belämmert sah Severus auf sein Mündel hinab und tätschelte ihm unbeholfen auf den Kopf.

„Es ist doch nur ein Zimmer", brummte er. Aber für Neville war es mehr als nur ein Zimmer. Es hieß, dass er hier tatsächlich willkommen war. Das Severus ihn wirklich wollte. Und das er endlich wieder einen Platz hatte, der ein zu Hause war. Als er sich wieder löste, liefen seine Ohren etwas rot an, aber Severus tat so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er eine Schlange füttern zog er etwas aus seinem Umhang und überreichte es Neville.

„Ich habe es gestern Abend gefunden und dachte du würdest es vielleicht haben wollen."

Neville sah auf das Foto hinab und musste schlucken, als er die Personen darauf sah. Es war ein Gruppenfoto und musste kurz nach seiner Geburt aufgenommen worden sein. Seine Eltern standen in der Mitte. Alice sah müde aus, aber glücklich, während sie sich bei Severus unter geharkt hatte, der viel jünger aussah und tatsächlich lachte. Auf ihrer anderen Seite stand sein Vater, der nur Augen für das kleine Bündel hatte, in dem Neville lag und das er stolz in den Armen hielt. Neben ihm waren seine Großmutter und eine Frau, die er als Harrys mum erkannte. Auch sie lächelten glücklich.

Keiner auf dem Bild ahnte, dass sich ihr Leben ein Jahr später für immer verändern würde. Doch Neville wusste es. Etwas Feuchtes traf seinen Finger, der das Foto hielt und überrascht bemerkte er, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Severus sah auf ihn hinab und nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Neville und versuchte die Tränenflut zu stoppen. „Ich bin nur noch am heulen..."

Severus sagte nichts. Zog ihn nur zum Bett und setzte sich mit ihm darauf.

„Ist schon gut, Neville. Du hast gerade erst den wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben verloren. Es ist normal zu weinen", sagte Severus irgendwann in sein Ohr und er klang so traurig und verständnisvoll, dass Neville den Kampf aufgab und die Tränen frei fließen ließ.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Etwas helles blendete ihn und blinzelnd sah er in einen sonnendurchfluteten Raum. Das war merkwürdig. Normalerweise zogen die Gryffindor Jungen immer alle Vorhänge zu, damit sie am Wochenende ja nicht vor zehn aufstanden.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze"

Eine dunkle Stimme ließ ihn erschrocken aufschreien. Er verhedderte sich in seinem Bettlacken und knallte unzeremoniell auf den Boden. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück und er begriff, dass er gestern Abend in Severus Räumen eingeschlafen sein musste. Besagter Tränkemeister stand im Türrahmen und sah höchst amüsiert aus.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du dort gerne noch ein wenig liegenbleiben. Ansonsten gibt es Frühstück."

„Sehr lustig", murrte Neville und befreite sich langsam. Gähnend ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Severus hinter einer Zeitung und einem dampfenden Becher Kaffee verschwunden war. Als er sich setzte und einen Schluck Kakao getrunken hatte, bemerkte er das Severus ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete. Nervös stellte er den Becher ab.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte er sanft. Severus faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Nein. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er wollte automatisch gut sagen, aber dann stockte er. Ihm ging es tatsächlich gut. Seit Freitag hatte sich eine Leere in ihm breit gemacht, die ihn manchmal selber verängstigte. Doch jetzt schien es, als wäre sie verschwunden. Reichte eine Nacht friedlichen Schlafs und einmal Weinen aus, um über die Trauer hinwegzukommen? Nein, dass war es nicht. Er vermisste seine Großmutter immer noch schrecklich, aber es belastete ihn nicht mehr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Severus ihm sein Heim geöffnet hatte. Einen Platz zu haben, an den man immer wieder zurück konnte war beruhigend und Severus verhielt sich überhaupt nicht wie erwartet. Langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Besser", sagte er leise, dann sah er etwas scheu zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf. „Danke"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	4. Das wünsche ich nicht einmal dir!

Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das ich gar keinen disclaimer geschrieben habe...

Also: Mir nix, Rowling alles!

P.S. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Kapitel ziemlich kurz sind...aber ich habe echt ein Problem, die Geschichte irgendwie sinnvoll zu teilen, also bitte verzeiht mir.

* * *

Am Dienstag war die Beerdigung. Es war eine schöne Feier in kleinen Kreis. Trotzdem war Neville froh, als es endlich vorbei war. Genauso wie er froh gewesen war, als er nicht alleine mit ansehen musste, wie der Sarg in die kalte Erde hinabglitt. Severus war bei ihm gewesen, genauso wie Harry. Sie hatten kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, sich nicht einmal angesehen. Aber als beide sahen wie schlecht es ihm ging, hatten sie ihn ohne ein Wort in die Mitte genommen. Irgendwann hatte Severus ihm einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und er war froh um den Trost gewesen, den der Mann ihm so bereitwillig gab. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass Harry bei dieser Geste wie zurückgeschlagen abgerückt war.

Er hatte es versucht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber der starre Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Es machte Neville noch trauriger, dass Harry einfach nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass Severus anders war, als sie immer geglaubt hatten.

Am Sonntag war er erst am Abend in den Gryffindorturm zurück gekehrt und hatte mit glänzenden Augen seinen beiden Freunden von seinem Tag erzählt. Hermine hatte sich gefreut und auch Harry hatte zugehört und gelächelt. Aber es war kein echtes Lächeln gewesen und seitdem war er mürrisch und schnappte selbst bei den kleinsten Gelegenheiten los. Neville wusste nicht so recht, ob es wirklich nur daran lag, dass Harry Snape nicht mochte. Denn er gab sich wirklich mühe sich für seinen Freund zu freuen, dass sah man deutlich.

„Willst du wirklich heute Nachmittag zum Unterricht?", fragte Harry als sie nach der Beerdigung wieder in Hogwarts beim Essen waren.

„McGonagall sagte es ist okey, wenn du erst morgen wieder kommst."

„Nein, ist wohl besser so. Dann hab ich ein wenig Ablenkung", schüttelte Neville den Kopf.

„Sie an, wer ist denn da aus seinem Schneckenhaus gekrochen?", kam eine höhnische Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Longbottom, die Heulsuse ist wieder auferstanden."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", knurrte Harry und stand auf. Der blonde Junge stand mit seinen Kumpeln Crabbe und Goyle vor ihnen und grinste.

„Ach komm schon, Potter. Es geht hier um ne alte Frau. War doch klar, dass sie bald das zeitliche segnet. Wieso der Aufstand?"

Neville war leichenblass geworden und erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls.

„Aber naja, so ist das halt", fuhr Malfoy unbeirrt fort „hast du dir eigentlich schon mal Gedanken gemacht, warum alle um dich herum sterben, Longbottom?"

Das war sogar für Malfoy echt tief. Neville sah aus, als wolle er sich auf den blonden Jungen stürzen, aber urplötzlich sackte er in sich zusammen und rannte aus der Halle.

„Neville", rief Harry und wollte ihm hinterher.

„Ach lass ihn, Potter. Der ist es nicht wert!"

Harry schloss einmal kurz die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Dann drehte er sich in einer schnellen Bewegung um und donnerte Malfoy seine Faust mit aller Kraft in das Frettchen Gesicht. Crabbe und Goyle waren viel zu langsam um zu reagieren, als ihr Chef nach hinten geworfen wurde und mitten auf dem Gryffindortisch landete. Ein paar Mädchen schrien um sie herum auf, während die Jungen grinsten und Harry anfeuerten. Der war Malfoy nach gesprungen und packte ihn jetzt vorn am Kragen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest, du verwöhntes Balg", zischte er ihm ins Ohr, sodass nur Malfoy ihn hören konnte.

„Es war vielleicht nur seine Großmutter, aber für ihn war es der einzige Mensch den er hat. Du weißt nicht was es heißt Jemanden zu verlieren, zu leiden und allein zu sein. Und weißt du was? Das wünsche ich nicht einmal dir!"

Malfoy sah ihn konfus an, doch das währte nur so lange, bis Harry die Faust hob und ihm noch einmal auf die Nase traf. Er spürte das Knacken unter seinen Finger und Blut spritze. Dann ließ er von ihm ab und stürzte in Richtung Tür.

„Potter", peitschte die Stimme seiner Hauslehrerin hinter ihm her. Sofort war es totenstill in der Halle, nur unterbrochen von dem jämmerlichen Wimmern, das von Malfoy ausging, der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag und sich die Nase hielt.

„Leider keine Zeit, Professor", rief Harry nur über die Schulter und war verschwunden. Er wusste, dass McGonagall jetzt wahrscheinlich Rauch aus den Ohren kam, doch das war ihm egal. Das zweite Mal in ein paar Tagen suchte er seinen Freund. Diesmal brauchte er jedoch nur um zwei Ecken biegen und sah Neville, der schneeweiß im Gesicht auf einer Treppe saß. Er setzte sich daneben.

„Malfoy ist ein Arsch, wehe du hörst auf ihn!"

Neville versuchte zu kichern, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Keiner der Beiden sah den Schatten, der Harry gefolgt war und jetzt hinter der Ecke stehen blieb.

„Komm schon, Nev, lass dich von dem Idioten nicht unterkriegen", versuchte Harry es weiter „er hat keine Ahnung wovon er redet."

„Aber er hat recht, oder?", sagte Neville leise und kratze mit dem Schuh über den Boden. „Alle um mich herum sterben oder es passiert... schlimmeres."

Harry sah ihn entgeistert an und schlug ihm dann einmal fest auf dem Arm.

„Aua", beschwerte sich Neville und sah ihn empört an. Harry wirkte ernster, als Neville ihn je erlebt hatte.

„Sag so etwas nie wieder, hörst du? Denn es stimmt nicht! Niemand kann etwas dafür, wenn so etwas geschieht. Am allerwenigsten du! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Nev!"

Neville nickte langsam, sah aber immer noch traurig aus.

„Immerhin", fuhr Harry fort „hast du noch mich. Ich bin wie Unkraut, mich wirst du nicht los!"

Jetzt gluckste der Braunhaarige tatsächlich. Harry sah ihn von der Seite her an und seufzte dann.

„Und du hast Snape. Hast du jemals davon gehört, dass Vampire so schnell sterben?"

„Neville"

Der Schatten hatte sich aus der Ecke gelöst und vor ihnen stand Snape. Er hatte nur Augen für den größeren der beiden Jungen. Harry schluckte einmal und senkte den Blick.

„Mr Potter, deine Hauslehrerin sucht dich", sagte Snape tonlos und ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Hätte ich drauf wetten können", murmelte Harry. Er wandte sich noch einmal zu Neville.

„Okey?"

„Okey!", sagte Neville und sah dankbar zu ihm hoch. Harry nickte und stand auf. Als er gerade um die Ecke biegen wollte, sah er noch einmal zurück. Snape hatte sich neben Nev gesetzt und zog ihn jetzt zu sich heran. Noch nie hatte er seinen Lehrer so mitfühlend und geduldig erlebt, wie jetzt, als er Neville in den Armen hatte. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Bis Snapes schwarze Augen sich plötzlich in seine bohrten. Als hätte er etwas Verbotenes beobachtete, machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und rannte den Weg zurück.

Am Eingang der großen Halle stand McGonagall mit dünnen Lippen und vor die Brust gekreuzten Armen. Als sie ihn sah hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen. Er seufzte und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zu ihr.

„Folge mir, Potter", sagte sie kalt und ohne darauf zu achten, ob er es tat, ging sie mit schnellen Schritten voran. Sobald sie die erste Treppe hoch waren, wusste er, dass sie nicht in ihr Büro gingen. Na toll, konnte der Tag noch ein wenig ätzender werden? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie häufig er schon in Dumbledores Büro zitiert worden war. Der Wasserspeier sprang wie gewohnt zur Seite und enthüllte die Treppe dahinter.

Am liebsten wäre er einfach umgedreht und hätte sich in sein Bett verkrochen. Das war einfach nicht fair. Malfoy fing die ganze Scheiße an, Neville knuddelte mit Snape und er hatte eine Sitzung mit dem idiotischen, alten Mann.

Besagter wusste scheinbar schon was passiert war, denn er stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen da und sah ihnen ernst entgegen. Immerhin war sein dämliches Funkeln verschwunden.

„Mr Potter", begrüßte er ihn und deutete auf einen Stuhl. Harry blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und verschränkte die Arme ebenfalls vor der Brust. Dumbledore seufzte, beließ es aber dabei.

„Bereit zu erklären, wie es zu der Auseinandersetzung mit dem jungen Mr Malfoy kam?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Der_ junge Mr Malfoy_ war wie immer ein Arschloch. Er hat gekriegt, was er verdient hat."

„Potter", knurrte McGonagall neben ihm, doch Dumbledore warf ihr einen Blick zu und wandte sich jetzt völlig zu Harry.

„Und wieso hat er das verdient?", fragte er ruhig nach. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Hab ich gerade gesagt, weil er ein Arschloch ist. Hören Sie Schulleiter, wir beide wissen wie das hier endet. Können Sie mir nicht einfach mein Nachsitzen geben und dann ist gut?"

McGonagall schien kurz davor die Nerven zu verlieren. Dumbledore dagegen bekam nur einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nicht gut, mein Junge"

„Mein Junge am Arsch", brüllte Harry jetzt los. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er noch einen Moment länger hier stehen musste, würde er zerreißen.

„Harry", donnerte Dumbledore. Einen kurzen Moment war Harry wie zurück geschlagen. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Schulleiter in seiner Gegenwart die Stimme erhob.

„Schön! Dann lassen Sie es halt", schrie er ihn an und wollte aus der Tür stürmen. Sie verschloss sich, als er nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war. Wütend rüttelte er am Türknopf, doch da ließ sich nichts machen.

„Ehrlich Schulleiter?", wandte er sich um. Die beiden Lehrer sahen ihn nur stumm an. „Wollen Sie mich jetzt hier einschließen, bis ich meine Taten bereue, oder was? Ich bereue sie aber nicht! Malfoy ist ein Hurensohn, fertig. Also bestrafen Sie mich oder lassen Sie es bleiben."

„Sprache, Harry", tadelte Dumbledore. Dem reichte es jetzt. Was bildete dieser silberhaarige Dummkopf sich eigentlich ein? Wieder wandte er sich zur Tür, doch diesmal ließ er seiner Magie freie Bahn. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und in der massiven Holztür war nur noch ein schwarzes Loch. Als der Rauch sich legte, war Harry verschwunden.

„Das war mal ein Abgang", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Und jetzt?", fragte McGonagall scharf. „Das kannst du ihm nicht durchgehen lassen."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, meine Liebe?", fragte er jetzt leicht gereizt. „Ihn übers Knie legen?"

„Ja, genau das!"

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie gern ich das tun würde. Leider ist mir das nicht möglich, solange mir seine Erziehungsberechtigten keine Erlaubnis geben."

„Als ob seine Tante das machen würde. So wie er sich hier aufführt, wird er dafür zu Hause noch gelobt", sagte McGonagall missbilligend. Sie hatte damals gewusst, dass nichts Gutes bei diesen Muggeln heraus kommen konnte. Sie hatten ihn genau zu dem verhätschelten Prinzen gemacht, den Dumbledore nie wollte.

„Jeder Andere Schüler wäre für den Stunt eben von der Schule geflogen", fuhr sie fort.

„Willst du, dass ich ihn raus schmeiße?", fragte Dumbledore leise. McGonagalls Gesicht fiel sofort.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Gut. Dann gebe ihm zwei Wochen Nachsitzen, oder so etwas. Wenn alles nicht hilft, werde ich mit der Familie Dursley über ihn reden müssen."

McGonagall nickte und fing an die zerstörte Tür zu reparieren.

„Ist dir aufgefallen das er mich nur noch Schulleiter nennt?", fragte Dumbledore nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen. Sie stockte, bevor sie nickte.

„Ja und man könnte meinen, er sagt es als Beleidigung."

Dumbledore seufzte diesmal sehr schwer und wandte den Blick hinaus auf den Schlossgrund.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

„Du hast WAS gemacht?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. Neville war noch nicht zurück, wahrscheinlich verbrachte er mal wieder seine Zeit bei Snape. Harry wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Hab ich dir doch gerade erzählt."

„Du hast Dumbledores Tür in die Luft gesprengt?"

„Ja"

Hermine starrte ihn an, als hätte er eine Spinne auf der Nase sitzen.

„Hey komm, zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Filch reichen mir, jetzt musst du mich nicht auch noch vorwurfsvoll angucken", beschwerte er sich ein bisschen beleidigt, dass sie sich verhielt wie eine Mini McGonagall. Hermines Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen? Sie hätten dich raus schmeißen sollen!"

„Oh ja, vielen Dank auch", schnappte Harry jetzt zurück „Ich dachte wir wären Freunde. Aber anscheinend kannst du es nicht erwarten bis ich fliegen."

Hermine stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Oh keine Sorge, Harry Potter. Das schaffst du noch ganz allein!"

Damit stürmte sie weg von ihm. Harry spürte das alle Augen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn gerichtet waren und ging in die andere Richtung davon. Wie gern hätte er Malfoy jetzt noch eine rein gehauen.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Die stürmischen Herbstwinde hatten Hogwarts jetzt vollkommen erreicht. Trotzdem saß Harry draußen am See, an ihrem Lieblingsstein und starrte auf die aufgewühlte Wasseroberfläche. Selbst der Riesenkraken hatte sich in die Tiefe verzogen. Er zog die Knie etwas enger und schlang seine Arme darum. Sein Nachsitzen für den Ausraster im Schulleiterbüro war vorbei. Dafür hatte er direkt mehr dran gehangen bekommen, weil er zwei Klatscher im Pokalzimmer hatte losgelassen. Dabei war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Nun gut, das mit dem Klatscher schon, aber nicht das er dabei erwischt wurde.

Immerhin hatte er es allein durchziehen müssen. Seine Freunde, mit denen er durch Dick und dünn gegangen war, ließen ihm jetzt im Stich. Hermine meckerte nur noch unentwegt und Neville verbrachte immer mehr Zeit unten im Kerker bei der schleimigen Fledermaus. Die Sache mit dem Klatscher war schon vor langer Zeit geplant, aber als es so weit war, hatte Neville einen Rückzieher gemacht.

„Severus häutet mich, wenn wir erwischt werden", war sein einziger Kommentar gewesen.

„Und seit wann ist dir _Severus_ wichtiger als ich?", hatte er nur zurück gebrüllt. Neville war davon etwas zurück geschlagen gewesen, war aber trotzdem verschwunden. Wenn er Wache gestanden hätte, wäre Flitwick nie auf die Idee gekommen in den Pokalraum zu gehen und ihn auf frischer Tat zu erwischen.

Wütend schlug Harry einmal in den kalten Boden neben sich. Er fühlte sich wie eine Bogensehne, die bei jeder kleinsten Berührung zersprang. Und jetzt saß er hier alleine, weil seine bescheuerten Verwandten ihm den Hogsmeade Wisch nicht unterschrieben hatten. Er wollte trotzdem gehen, aber Hermine hatte ihm nur gesagt, sie würde es sofort McGonagall erzählen, wenn er auftauchte. Das Mädchen war wirklich unglaublich. Aber das schlimmste war, dass Neville nur stumm dazu genickt hatte, bevor sie beide gegangen waren. Und das ausgerechnet heute, wo er unbedingt eine Ablenkung brauchte.

Von ihm unbemerkt, waren noch zwei Menschen bei diesem Hundewetter draußen. Severus und Minerva, dick eingepackt in ihren Mänteln, waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie hatten zwar keine Aufsicht, aber die zwei alten Freunde beschlossen, dass ein Spaziergang ihnen beide gut tun würde.

„Wie läuft es mit Neville?", fragte Minerva, gerade als sie aus dem Schlossportal liefen. Ein Lächeln umspielte Severus Mundwinkel, dass das Herz der Verwandlungslehrerin vor Freude hüpfen ließ. Severus würde es nie zugeben, aber er hatte sich verändert, seit er den Jungen aufgenommen hatte. Er war zu ihr zwar nie so grantig, wie zu den Anderen, aber trotzdem war er viel offener geworden.

„Gut", antwortete er „aber das ist wohl nicht mein Verdienst. Er ist ein wunderbarer Junge, Minerva! Manchmal noch ein wenig zu sehr in sich selbst gekehrt, aber ich denke er kommt langsam aus sich raus."

„Probleme?", hackte Minerva grinsend nach. Sie wusste, dass Neville manchmal ein ganz schöner Satansbraten sein konnte.

„Nicht wirklich. Er hat eine ziemlich große Klappe, aber ich habe meine Methoden. Nein, Sorgen macht mir eher etwas anderes."

„Augustas Tod."

„Damit scheint er ganz gut zurecht zu kommen. Wir haben viel darüber geredet, aber... wusstest du, dass er seine Eltern immer nur einmal im Jahr gesehen hat? Immer zu Weihnachten."

Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Augusta wollte ihn wahrscheinlich nur beschützen. Ich stelle es mir nicht gerade toll vor, von seinen eigenen Eltern wie ein Fremder behandelt zu werden."

„Nein, wahrlich nicht. Aber Neville braucht das. Ich war am Wochenende mit ihm da."

Überrascht sah Minerva ihn an. Sie hatte nichts davon gewusst.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass ich einen deiner Löwen entführe, aber es hat sich spontan ergeben. Augusta versuchte wohl das Thema so weit weg von ihm wie möglich zu halten. Außer mit Mr Potter und Miss Granger hat er nie mit Jemanden über das Schicksal seiner Eltern geredet."

„Wo wir gerade bei Potter sind", seufzte Minerva und zeigte auf eine kleine Gestalt in Ufernähe. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und tatsächlich saß da Potter im Schneidersitz und warf kleine Steine ins Wasser. Er wollte schon einen bösen Kommentar über den Jungen abgeben, als er dessen Gesicht sah. Potter war immer starrköpfig und arrogant, genauso wie sein Vater. Aber noch nie hatte er so verloren ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment, wo er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Minerva ging in seine Richtung.

„Mr Potter", sagte sie seufzend. Severus hörte wie frustriert sie klang. Kein Wunder. Hinter keinem ihrer Löwen war sie so hinterher, allerdings verhielt sich auch keiner sonst wie ein Berserker. Potter zuckte zusammen und sprang auf.

„Wieso sind Sie nicht beim Nachsitzen?", fragte seine Hauslehrerin und machte sich wieder mal auf einen seiner Wutanfälle gefasst. Stattdessen blinzelte der Bengel einmal verwirrt, bevor er zum Schloss blickte.

„Oh Stimmt...Schuldigung, Professor."

Damit wandte er sich um und schlurfte in Richtung Eingangshalle. Minerva stand wie erstarrt da, bevor sie sich mit offenem Mund zu Severus umwandte.

„Hat er sich gerade entschuldigt?", fragte sie ungläubig. Severus Miene war undurchdringlich, als er dem Jungen hinterher sah.

„Minerva, welches Datum haben wir heute?"

„Halloween, also den 31. Oktober."

„Exakt."

„Oh", sagte sie und ihre Miene wurde etwas weicher. „Scheinbar ist Neville nicht der Einzige, der mit dem Schicksal seiner Eltern nicht zurecht kommt."

Severus nickte zustimmend und sie setzten ihren Weg runter ins Dorf fort. Allerdings konnte er nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob Potter eigentlich irgendjemanden zum reden hatte.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	5. Du willst allein sein? Bittesehr

„Ach komm schon, das wird lustig", sagte Harry mit glänzenden Augen. Neville konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu grinsen. Die letzten Wochen waren erstaunlich ruhig verlaufen. Zumindest für ihn. Seine Beziehung zu Severus half ihm ungemein und nach seiner anfänglichen Wut, schien Harry darüber hinweg zu kommen, dass er mehr Zeit in den Kerkern verbrachte. Hermine hielt sich von ihnen immer mehr fern. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Harry sich tatsächlich verhielt wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Er hatte mittlerweile regelmäßig Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, immer weiter über Grenzen zu gehen. Mittlerweile tauchte er kaum noch im Unterricht auf, aber die Lehrer schienen dem Ganzen recht hilflos gegenüber zu stehen.

Neville hatte deswegen ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wusste, dass Harry sich allein fühlte, deshalb hatte er diesmal auch zu diesem Streich zugestimmt. Immerhin war es der vorletzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien und er schuldete es seinem Freund, der auch immer für ihn da gewesen war.

Außerdem war der Streich einfach nur genial. Wenn alles klappte, würde morgen beim letzten Essen jeder im Raum pinke Haare haben. Ein würdiger Abschluss für das Trimester. Deshalb saßen sie jetzt auch im Badezimmer der maulenden Myrte und der Trank, der dafür notwendig war, blubberte vor sich hin. Ein wenig Zweifel hatte er schon. Sie waren beide nicht gerade die hellsten was Zaubertränke anging und ohne Hermines Hilfe, bereiteten viele Anweisungen ihnen Schwierigkeiten. Immerhin hatten sich Nevilles Leistungen in den letzten Wochen unter Severus Aufsicht deutlich gebessert, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er nicht mehr zur Salzsäule erstarrte, sobald der Tränkemeister sich näherte.

„So fertig", strahlte Harry und warf die letzte Zutat hinein. Der Trank nahm einen weißen Schimmer an. „Jetzt nur noch ziehen lassen, dann ist er morgen..."

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE TUT IHR HIER!"

Neville wurde blass, als sein Vormund ins Badezimmer stürmte und sich vor ihnen aufbaute. Der Blick mit dem er ihn bedachte war beängstigend.

„Das ist nicht das wonach es aussieht", sagte Harry schnell. Severus bedachte ihn nur mit einem Blick, der eine ganze Gruppe Zweitklässler zum heulen gebracht hätte.

„Und wonach sieht es aus?", fragte er jetzt an Neville gewandt.

„Äh...", leider war er nicht so gut darin Ausreden zu erfinden, wie Harry. Severus rieb sich einmal die Schläfen, bevor er sie wieder an funkelte.

„Dann sag ich euch, wonach es aussieht. Mir kommt es so vor, dass zwei Drittklässler, die außerdem überhaupt kein Gefühl fürs Brauen haben, einen Trank in einer Mädchentoilette brauen. Obwohl sie ganz genau wissen, dass dies außerhalb des Klassenzimmers verboten ist. Und lasst mich ein wenig nachdenken. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Trank für medizinische Zwecke ist und der Menge nach zu urteilen, könnte sie für die ganze Schule reichen."

Verdammt, warum musste ausgerechnet der Mann der für ihn zuständig war, so intelligent sein? Keiner von ihnen gab eine Antwort, aber Severus schien auch keine zu erwarten.

„Du", er zeigte auf Neville „kommst mit mir. Mr Potter, ab ins Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin... obwohl", hier bedachte er Harry mit einem missbilligenden Blick „das hat auch keinen Sinn mehr. Gehen Sie einfach in ihren Turm."

Severus entfernte den Trank mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes, dann packte er Neville am Oberarm und bugsierte ihn hinaus. Ihm entging der verletzte Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf. Allein in der Toilette blieb Harry noch eine Weile sitzen. Die Schuld, das sein Freund wegen ihm Ärger bekam, nahm überhand und wütend schlug er einmal mit der Faust auf den Kachelboden. Ein Knöchel sprang auf und Blut lief ihm über die Hand.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_Oh Gott, ich bin so was von tot!_, dachte Neville, als er auf dem Sofa in Severus Privaträumen saß und der Tränkemeister vor ihm auf und ab lief. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Erkläre", war das einzige, das er sagte. Neville schluckte und wollte irgendeine Geschichte erzählen, aber als er in die schwarzen Augen sah, wusste er, dass er Severus nicht anlügen konnte. Vor allem, weil der ihn eh im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durchschaute.

„W-Wir wollten den Trank morgen unters Essen mischen", murmelte er und betrachtete den Teppich.

„Was sollte er bewirken?", fragte Severus kalt.

„Die Haare...von allen pink färben...", Nevilles Stimme wurde immer leiser, doch Severus hatte ihn anscheinend gehört, denn jetzt stöhnte er auf und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wie gefährlich das ist? Ich gebe zu, du bist besser im Brauen geworden, aber dieser Trank ist äußerst kompliziert und wenn auch nur ein Schritt daneben geht...ihr hättet das ganze Schloss vergiften können!", seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden und Neville sank in sich zusammen. So zornig hatte er Severus noch nie erlebt, außer damals als Harry und Ron, den fliegenden Wagen von Rons Vater geklaut hatten und damit nach Hogwarts geflogen waren.

„Das wusste ich nicht", schluchzte er jetzt. Severus nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und schien sich langsam zu beruhigen.

„Das ist mir klar. Trotzdem war es sehr gefährlich", er überlegte einen Moment und seufzte dann.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer und warte dort auf mich."

Nevilles Kopf ruckte hoch und sah sein Vormund entsetzt an. Er wusste was das bedeutete.

„Severus, ich.."

„Nein Neville. Erinnerst du dich, was wir ganz am Anfang besprochen haben?"

Langsam nickte er.

„Glaub mir, ich tue das nicht gerne. Aber wenn du für irgendetwas einen Hinternvoll verdient hast, dann dafür. Das ist kein dummer Jungenstreich mehr, sondern hätte viele Menschen in Gefahr gebracht, wenn ich euch nicht erwischt hätte. Und jetzt geh, bitte."

Langsam erhob er sich und ging auf sein Zimmer. Ängstlich peste er im Raum auf und ab. Er vertraute Severus, aber das machte die Sache nicht wirklich leichter. Zwar war seine Großmutter auch nie wirklich zimperlich mit ihm gewesen, aber auch wenn ihm das immer gereicht hatte, war sie trotzdem eine alte Frau. Severus dagegen ein Mann in den besten Jahren. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Schlimmer eine Bestrafung von ihm war.

Als die Tür aufging schrak er heftig zusammen. Severus stockte und musterte ihn. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und winkte ihn heran. Mit Horror folgte Neville dem Befehl und stand bald schon zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Sieh mich an, Sohn", sagte Severus sanft. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Severus nannte ihn nur selten so, aber irgendwie klang es nach ihrer ganzen Zeit zusammen richtig. Langsam blickte er auf und begegnete den schwarzen Augen, die so mehr Gefühl in sich bargen, als er je vermutet hätte.

„Es wird nicht schön, dass wissen wir beide. Aber du hast es dir redlich verdient und bald ist es vorbei."

Neville nickte und legte sich dann ohne Aufforderung über Severus Schoß. Der musste, ob seines mutigen Gryffindors lächeln und tätschelte ihm ein wenig den Rücken. Ohne weitere Umschweife hob er die Hand hoch über den Kopf und fing an. Er war kein Mann der großen Worte und er wollte die Bestrafung auch nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen.

Als der erste Schlag fiel, fiepte Neville kurz auf. Oh Merlin, dass war wirklich kein Vergleich zu seiner Oma. Obwohl er noch seine Hose anhatte und Severus nur seine Hand benutzte, brannten schon die ersten Schläge unglaublich. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber Severus Hand war wie Eisen. Nach ein paar Schlägen begann er hin und her zu rutschen. Das Einzige was er damit erreichte war, dass Severus seinen Griff um seine Hüfte verstärkte.

Nach gut einer Minute, in denen Neville das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Hintern in Flammen stand, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Severus machte konsequent weiter, obwohl Neville anfing zu strampeln.

„Ow, bitte Severus...es tut mir leid! Ehrlich..."

„Das hoffe ich sehr", sagte Severus tonlos, beschloss aber, dass es bald genug war. Neville weinte jetzt nur noch stumm vor sich hin, als Severus den letzten Schlag fallen ließ und ihn hoch, in seine Arme hob. Neville legte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schnüffelte vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Dad", murmelte er und versteckte sein Gesicht. Beide erstarrten gleichzeitig, als sie sich bewusst waren, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Severus schluckte ein paar Mal und sah auf das Büschel brauner Haare hinab. Neville schien wohl zu verängstigt, als das er aufblicken konnte.

„Neville?", fragte Severus verwirrt, konnte aber den erfreute Stich in seinem Herzen nicht verhindern.

„Tut mir leid", begann Neville panisch und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. „Ich sags nie wieder...ich..."

„Hush, Kind", beruhigte ihn Severus schnell. „I-Ich habe nichts dagegen..."

Vorsichtig lugte Neville zu ihm hoch, überrascht das der sonst so selbstsichere Mann, völlig aus der Bahn war. Doch als Severus auf ihn hinab lächelte, konnte er nicht anderes es auch zu tun. Es war ihm ganz natürlich heraus gerutscht und es kam ihm so richtig vor. Er hatte nie einen Vater gehabt, den er Dad nennen konnte... Plötzlich überkam ihm schlechtes Gewissen und er verkrampfte sich wieder.

Severus, der den schnellen Wechsel von glücklich zu angespannt in dem Jungen bemerkte, hob sein Kinn an und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist los, Kind?", fragte er so sanft wie möglich. Neville schluckte einmal und wollte sich abwenden, aber Severus entließ ihn nicht.

„Glaubst du...glaubst du das mein Vater böse wäre, wenn ich dich...dad nenne?", fragte der Junge so leise, dass Severus es beinahe nicht mitbekommen hätte. Der stockte kurz, bevor er wieder lächelte. Neville sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich glaube dein Vater wäre sehr glücklich, wenn er wüsste, dass du Jemanden gefunden hast, den du so nennst, Neville", sagte er ernst.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil ich ihn sehr gut kannte und weil...wenn es anders herum wäre, ich mir nichts mehr wünschen würde, als das du einen Dad hättest, der sich um dich kümmert und dich beschützt."

Neville schniefte einmal, dann kuschelte er sich wieder an ihn.

„Mein Hintern fühlt sich gerade gar nicht beschützt", jammerte er und Severus gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Der hat es nicht anders verdient. Glaube mir, ich war heute noch nachgiebig mit dir."

„Nachgiebig?", fragte Neville ungläubig und rieb sich wie zur Bestätigung seine wunde Kehrseite. „Das war nachgiebig?"

„Ja, war es", nickte Severus und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen „wenn ich dich jemals wieder dabei erwische, wie du dich selbst oder andere in Gefahr bringst, wirst du nicht das Privileg von deinen Hosen haben!"

Neville lief scharlachrot an und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Severus stupste ihn in die Seite und der Junge begann zu giggeln. Er war furchtbar kitzelig.

„Eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung werden, aber...was hältst du davon Weihnachten nicht im Schloss zu verbringen?"

„Wo denn sonst?", fragte Neville kurios.

„Nun ja, ich dachte an dein neues zu Hause. Immerhin hast du es noch nicht gesehen und ich dachte mir..."

„Mein neues zu Hause?"

Severus warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu. „Glaubst du ich wohne das ganze Jahr hier im Schloss?"

Nevilles Gesicht hellte sich auf. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er das wirklich gedacht. Zwar liebte er Hogwarts, aber ein eigenes zu Hause, außerhalb der Schule, war etwas völlig anderes.

„Du hast ein Haus?", fragte er begeistert. Severus nickte.

„Es ist nicht sehr groß, aber es liegt direkt an der Küste. In der nähe ist ein kleines Muggeldorf, in dem aber auch viele Zauberer leben und..."

Er kam nicht weiter, denn Neville hatte ihm die Arme um den Hals geschlungen und drohte ihn zu erwürgen.

„Das ist so klasse, Dad... wann fahren wir?"

Severus konnte nicht umhin wieder zu lächeln, als der Junge ihn so nannte.

„Ich kann kaum erwarten es Harry zu...", Neville brach ab und sein glückliches Gesicht verschwand.

„Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht hier alleine lassen", murmelte er dann traurig. Severus seufzte.

„Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe sich um Mr Potter zu kümmern, Neville."

„Aber Hermine ist auch bei ihren Eltern und... er sollte eigentlich mit zu mir und Oma kommen. Fast alle Gryffindors sind weg... er wäre ganz alleine."

„Vielleicht tut es Mr Potter mal ganz gut, ein wenig allein zu sein", sagte Severus sanft, aber das war wohl das Falscheste was er sagen konnte. Denn sofort funkelte Neville ihn böse an und rückte etwas von ihm ab.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!" Als er sah, dass Severus ihn missmutig ansah, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Du weißt wirklich nichts von ihm."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass Neville dies sagte und langsam kam es ihm merkwürdig vor.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Neville sah ihn lange an, dann seufzte er. „Nichts."

Severus glaubte ihm kein Wort, aber er beließ es dabei. Stattdessen nahm er wieder Nevilles Kinn in seine Hand.

„Neville, ich weiß ihr seit beste Freunde und ich will mich auf keinen Fall dazwischen stellen. Aber Potter ist gefährlich...", er hob die Hand, als Neville protestieren wollte „bitte hör mir erst zu, bevor du mich anschreist."

Neville nickte einmal.

„Ich sage nicht, dass Potter ein gefährlicher Mensch ist, aber was er tut ist gefährlich. Er hat dich zu der Sache heute überredet, stimmts?"

Neville sagte nichts, aber sein Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„Ich weiß, was für ein guter Freund er dir war, aber im Moment glaube ich, dass er zu viel mit sich selber zu tun hat. Ich sage dir nicht was du machen sollst, nur überlege dir ob du ihm wirklich hilfst, wenn du weiter bei seinen Stunts mitmachst. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich eine Weile von ihm Fern hältst."

Das Neville ihm immer noch nicht antwortete, zeigte Severus das er recht hatte.

„Er ist mein bester Freund", flüsterte Neville irgendwann und Severus nahm ihn wieder in die Arme.

„Ich weiß. Aber manchmal heißt es auch ein Freund sein, indem man dem Anderen seine Grenzen aufzeigt."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Der nächste Tag, war der letzte vor den Ferien. Dementsprechend herrschte ein aufgeregtes Summen in den Gängen. Die Schüler freuten sich allesamt entweder auf zu Hause oder das große Fest im Schloss. Harry und Hermine trafen Neville in der Eingangshalle. Er hatte mal wieder bei Snape übernachtet.

„Alles okey bei dir?", fragte Hermine besorgt und musterte Neville. Er sah unversehrt aus, aber eindeutig nachdenklicher als sonst.

„Ja, ist schon okey."

„Hast du viel Ärger bekommen?"

„Ging", nuschelte er und errötete ein wenig. Auf keinen Fall würde er ihnen erzählen, dass Severus ihn übers Knie gelegt hatte. Harry kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen.

„Sorry das du wegen mir Ärger bekommen hast", sagte er ehrlich. Neville zuckte nur mit den Schulter. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück, doch als er sich auf die harte Bank nieder ließ zuckte er zusammen. Sein Hintern war eigentlich wieder normal, solange er stand. Doch sitzen würde heute nicht so angenehm sein.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Hermine. Neville warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, der den verwirrt erwiderte.

„Nichts", log er und versuchte sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren. Es war alles andere als nichts. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, hatte Severus mit dem was er gestern sagte, durchaus recht. Harry benahm sich im Moment alles andere wie ein Freund. Aber das konnte er ihm schließlich schlecht sagen.

„Nichts?", echote Harry ungläubig, bevor er wieder die Augen zusammen kniff. „Was hat dir die Fledermaus angetan?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so", blaffte Neville ihn an „und wie kommst du darauf, das dad mir etwas angetan hätte?"

„DAD?", fragte Harry schockiert. Hermine auf der anderen Seite des Tisches begann zu lächeln. Neville dagegen wurde blass. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry das schlecht aufnehmen würde. Trotzig streckte er das Kinn vor.

„Ja, DAD! Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, er und ich werden die Ferien bei ihm zu Hause verbringen."

Jetzt war es an Harry blass zu werden. „Aber..."

„Er hat recht, weißt du", fuhr Neville unbeirrt fort „du verhältst dich wie ein Idiot. Er hat mir geraten Abstand von dir zu nehmen und das werde ich tun."

„Er hat WAS?", donnerte Harry jetzt und mehrere Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um.

Hermine sah von einem Jungen zum Anderen. Im Stillen gab sie Neville recht, aber es Harry so an den Kopf zu schmeißen, war ein hartes Stück Brot. Sie sah wie verletzt Harry war. Die zwei Jungen starrten sich wieder stumm an, bis Neville ein wenig hin und her rutschte, weil er das Brennen in seiner Kehrseite nicht mehr aushielt.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?", fragte eine samtige Stimme neben ihnen. Snape war vom Lehrertisch herunter gekommen, da offenbar etwas beim goldenen Trio nicht stimmte. Neville warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, Harry dagegen starrte seinen besten Freund an. Dann machte es Klick.

„Er hat dich geschlagen?", knurrte er leise. Sowohl Neville, als auch Snape sahen ihn beunruhigt an.

„Harry es ist nicht so...", begann Neville, aber Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Mit einem Satz war er aufgesprungen und stürzte sich auf seinen Lehrer. Der war völlig überrumpelt und knallte mit dem um sich schlagenden Jungen auf der Brust auf den Boden.

„Du verdammtes Schwein!", schrie Harry völlig außer Kontrolle und boxte Snape mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. „Zur Hölle noch mal, er ist doch nur ein Kind!"

Eine unsichtbare Kraft zwang ihn zurück. Hasserfüllt starrte er auf Snape, während er gegen den Zauber, den McGonagall und Flitwick gleichzeitig auf ihn geworfen hatten, ankämpfte.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?", schrie jetzt Neville ihn an. Er war zu Snape gesprungen und half ihm jetzt auf. Harry starrte seinen Freund an, doch der ging jetzt mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihn zu.

„Kannst du nicht akzeptieren das ich Jemanden gefunden habe, der mir gut tut? Was bist du eigentlich für ein Freund?"

Harry konnte nichts antworten, zu geschockt war er von Nevilles Reaktion.

„Wenn du unbedingt allein sein willst, hast du es jetzt geschafft! Ich will nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben!", brüllte Neville weiter. Dann drehte er sich um und ließ sich von Snape aus der Halle führen.

Leichenblass stand Harry da und sah seinem besten Freund hinterher. Doch anstatt Harry, folgte er jetzt Snape. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und schnell versuchte er sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wie betäubt sah er sich um. Fast alle Schüler waren aufgesprungen und starrten ihn an. Obwohl Snape nicht sonderlich beliebt war, sah er das Entsetzten in ihren Augen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, der Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Sie schüttelte nur einmal den Kopf und stürmte dann ebenfalls hinaus. Fast der gesamte Lehrertisch war aufgesprungen und stand bei ihm in der Nähe. Als McGonagall ihm am Arm packte und hinaus, zum Gryffindorturm zerrte, sah er ihre bestürzten Gesichter.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn anschrie, in den Kerker sperrte oder raus warf. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit der tonlosen Stimme und dem traurigen Blick, dem sie ihm zuwarf, als sie in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen waren.

„Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende, Potter. Du wirst die Ferien nicht hier verbringen."

Ein Stein in der Größe des Big Ben legte sich in seinem Magen.

„Aber ich will hier nicht weg", sagte er panisch. McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist mir um ehrlich zu sein egal. Ich bringe dich zu deiner Familie und werde mit ihnen reden. In den Ferien werden wir eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, die entscheidet, ob du der Schule verwiesen wirst. Ich würde dir ja einen Vortrag halten, weil du einen Lehrer tätlich angegriffen hast, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nichts bringt. Bitte packe deine Sachen."

Damit wandte sie sich um und ging hinaus. Er sah ihr lange nach und begriff, dass sie, als letzte die an ihn geglaubt hatte, aufgab. Er war in Hogwarts nicht mehr länger willkommen. Er spürte die Tränen aufsteigen, doch kämpfte sie wieder zurück. Als er das geschafft hatte, breitete sich eine Leere in ihm aus. Emotionslos packte er seine Sachen.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	6. Tanten unterm Weihnachtsbaum

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Petunia überrascht, als sie die Tür öffnete und ihren Neffen sah. „Ich dachte du wolltest die Ferien in deiner Schule verbringen?"

Harry sah sie nicht an, er wusste das er dafür bezahlen würde hier unangemeldet aufzukreuzen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach umgedreht und weg gelaufen, trotz der eisigen Temperaturen. Doch leider versperrte McGonagall ihm den Weg, die jetzt auch von Petunia bemerkt wurde.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Dursley", sagte McGonagall freundlich. „Ich bin Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Mr Potter. Dürfte ich vielleicht kurz herein kommen?"

Petunia nickte und trat zur Seite. Es war nicht aus Höflichkeit. Wahrscheinlich war sie sich bewusst, dass eine waschechte Hexe vor ihr stand und hatte Angst, dass sie ihr etwas antun würde. Sie wurden in die Küche geführt, und Petunia servierte McGonagall tatsächlich Tee. Harry verdrehte die Augen. _Die perfekte Gastgeberin, ehrlich Petunia?_

„Ich bin hier, weil wir einige Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Neffen haben", begann McGonagall.

„Was hat er nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Petunia seufzend. Harry starrte sie an. Schauspielern konnte sie. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sogar er ihr die nette Tante abgekauft, die von ihrem bösen Neffen schikaniert wurde. Die nächsten zehn Minuten lauschten Harry und Petunia, wie McGonagall von all seinen Untaten berichtete.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs Dursley, aber wir werden wohl keine andere Wahl haben, als ihren Neffen von Hogwarts zu verweisen", beendete McGonagall ihren Vortrag. Petunia warf ihm einen so bitterbösen Blick zu, dass Harry unwillkürlich in seinem Stuhl zusammen schrumpfte. McGonagall dachte wohl, es läge daran, dass er Angst vor Ärger hatte. Den hatte er auch, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

Hogwarts war nicht nur für ihn ein Zufluchtsort gewesen, er hieß auch für die Dursleys neun Monate Ruhe vor dem Freak. Wenn er jetzt wieder hier her kam, musste sie wieder teures Geld für ihn ausgeben.

„Aber lässt sich da denn wirklich nichts mehr machen?", fragte Petunia flehentlich an die Lehrerin gewandt. „Harry ist ein guter Junge" _seit wann?_ „ich bin mir sicher, wenn mein Man mit ihm redet, wird er sich bessern!" _Sicher doch..._

McGonagall schien Mitleid mit der armen Frau zu haben, zögerte aber lange, bevor sie sagte: „Wir werden sehen..." _Also nein..._

McGonagall verabschiedete sich und die Tür war noch nicht ganz hinter ihr zu, als Petunia sich fuchsteufelswild zu ihm umwandte.

„Auf dein Zimmer. Und warte nur bis Vernon nach hause kommt!" _Frohe Weihnachten_, dachte Harry sarkastisch, als er die Treppe hinauf ging.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Severus lächelte, als Neville wie ein kleines Kind unter dem Weihnachtsbaum hockte und seine Geschenke auspackte. Die Woche Ferien waren besser verlaufen, als er je gehofft hatte. Neville war begeistert von seinem kleinen Haus, dass fast direkt am Meer lag. Er spürte dass Neville, die Sache mit Harry sehr nahe ging, aber er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Severus ließ ihn und wartete darauf, dass der Junge von alleine kam.

Gestern Abend waren sogar Albus und Minerva vorbeigekommen, um mit ihnen den Weihnachtsabend zu verbringen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte Neville ins Bett zu verfrachten, hatten sie ihm die Entscheidung des Kollegiums mitgeteilt, Potter der Schule zu verweisen. Im ersten Moment war er erleichtert, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto schwerer fiel ihm, sich zu freuen.

Der Junge war ein wandelndes Chaos, Potter Seniors Klon und der Fluch seiner Existenz. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass er Neville mit in seinen Sumpf hineinzog. Warum also hatte er ein so schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache? Lag es wirklich nur an Neville, der diese Nachricht sicher nicht gut aufnehmen würde, egal was er in der großen Halle gesagt hatte? Nein, irgendetwas anders bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen, wenn er an Potter dachte. Er erinnerte sich zurück an den Tag, als Minerva und er Potter am See sitzen sahen. Wie traurig und verloren er dort ausgesehen hatte, nur um ein paar Stunden später die Verwandlungsräume zu verwüsten. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Jungen ganz gewaltig nicht. Er versuchte die Gedanken an den Potter Bengel zur Seite zu schieben. Er war nicht mehr länger sein Problem!

Neville war fertig mit auspacken und strahlte seinen neuen Vater dankbar an, als er dessen Geschenk in Armen hielt. Es war eine sehr seltene Ausgabe von „heimischen Pflanzen", die er nur mit viel Mühe hatte auftreiben können. Neville hatte eine Begabung, was magische Pflanzen anging und das wollte er so gut es ging fördern.

„Danke, dad", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, nachdem er seinen Schoß erobert hatte. Severus lächelte und sah glücklich auf den Jungen hinab. Womit hatte er ihn nur verdient? Und wieso war er so dumm gewesen, sich so lange von ihm fern zu halten? Spion hin oder her. Es war schon vor Jahren klar gewesen, dass Voldemort endgültig besiegt war und die letzten Todesser saßen in Askaban oder trauten sich nicht aus ihren Schlupfwinkeln hinaus. Tief in sich wusste er, dass es nicht daran gelegen hatte. Er war viel zu sehr in seinem Selbstmitleid versunken, als dass er sich um ein kleines ätzendes Balg kümmern wollte. Doch Neville hatte ihm ebenso geholfen, wie er ihm und jetzt saßen sie hier, am Kamin und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Severus sah, wie Nevilles Gesicht ein wenig fiel.

„Was ist los, Sohn", fragte er sanft.

„Harry hat nicht geschrieben", murmelte Neville traurig. Severus seufzte, damit waren sie wieder beim Thema.

„Egal wie sauer er auf mich war, er hat immer geschrieben. Aber es ist jetzt schon fast eine Woche."

„Er braucht wahrscheinlich einfach nur mehr Zeit. Ich denke er hat gerade andere Probleme."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Neville alarmiert und drehte sich so, dass er seinen Vater direkt ansehen konnte.

„Neville, er hat einen Lehrer angegriffen", sagte Severus ernst „Das ist kein Kavaliersdelikt und dazu kommt noch sein unmögliches Verhalten in den Wochen davor."

„Und das heißt?"

„Er wird von der Schule verwiesen, mein Sohn. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Albus hat mir ihre Entscheidung gestern Abend mitgeteilt."

„Er wird WAS?", rief Neville und sprang auf. Severus bemerkte verwirrt, dass er echte Panik in den Augen hatte.

„Neville, hör zu..."

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Bei seinen Verwandten, Minerva hat ihn direkt nach dem Vorfall dort hin gebracht."

Neville sah ihn ungläubig an, dann wurde er blass. „Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Sie bringen ihn um!"

Severus lächelte, ob dieser Dramatik. „Er wird sicherlich nicht die schönsten Ferien haben, aber ehrlich, er hat es verdient. Ihr könnt doch auch weiterhin Freunde sein. Er ist nur ein Kamin entfernt und..."

„Nein. Sie bringen ihn wirklich um!", schrie Neville jetzt. Severus war von seinem Verhalten total zurück geschlagen. Sein Sohn war zwar manchmal frech, aber er hatte ihn noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er angespannt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts"

„Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass du so eine Andeutung machst, ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was los ist", blaffte Severus ihn an. Normalerweise würde er Neville nie so anmachen, aber dessen Verhalten ließ sein schlechtes Gefühl nur verstärken. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht, ich hab´s versprochen."

Severus atmete einmal tief durch und zwang sich zur ruhe.

„Neville, das ist jetzt kein Spaß. Wenn etwas mit Potter nicht stimmt, dann sag es mir."

Neville sah aus, als würde er gleich an seinem inneren Kampf zusammen brechen, aber er trat nur einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Severus starrte ihn an. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es hier nicht mehr um Streiche oder kindisches Verhalten ging. Sein Sohn war offensichtlich der festen Überzeugung, dass Potter in Gefahr war. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, dann stand er schwungvoll auf.

„W-Was machst du, Dad?", fragte Neville verängstigt, als Severus zum Kamin eilte. Er antwortete nicht, sondern warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief Hogwarts. Damit würde er den ersten erreichen, der in der Nähe eines Kamins war. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als Pomonas Kopf erschien.

„Severus?", fragte sie alarmiert, bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Pom, kannst du vielleicht ein paar Stunden auf meinen Sohn aufpassen? Ich muss dringend etwas klären."

„Aber natürlich"

Eine Sekunde später stand sie im Wohnzimmer und klopfte sich die Asche von den Kleidern.

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter", murrte Neville leise hinter ihm.

„Das ist mir wurscht", fuhr Severus ihn an. Es tat ihm ein wenig leid, dass Neville seine Laune ertragen musste, aber er war zu sehr mit seiner Mission beschäftigt.

„Du bleibst bei deiner Tante, bis ich wiederkomme."

Dann ging er doch noch einmal zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Haare.

„Benimm dich!"

Damit war er aus der Tür verschwunden und sie hörten ihn einen Moment später disapparieren. Neville und Professor Sprout sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig:

„Tante?"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	7. Leg dich nicht mit Pomfrey an

_Mein Glück das es ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr schneit,_ dachte Harry, während er auf die weiße Decke blickte, die alles einhüllte. Normalerweise wurde es in diesem Teil Englands zwar kalt, aber wirklicher Schnee war selten. Der Garten der Dursleys bot nur wenig Unterschlupf. Normalerweise verkroch er sich immer im Geräteschuppen, aber den hatte Vernon, als zusätzliches Weihnachtsgeschenk abgeschlossen.

Bibbernd zog er die Arme enger um sich und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen um unter dem kleinen Dach an der Seite des Hauses im Trockenen zu bleiben. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Das `Dach´ bestand nur aus drei bemalten Latten, die sonst über einer Bank hingen (die ebenfalls im Schuppen stand). Das Holz war rissig und ihn trafen immer wieder eiskalte Tropfen, die sich hindurch gearbeitet hatten. Immerhin saß er nicht vollkommen im Schneeschauer.

Es war bereits Mittag und Vernon hatte gesagt, wenn der Besuch weg war und es keinerlei Spuren seiner Existenz in dieser Zeit gegeben hatte, durfte er wieder rein. Wahrscheinlich wartete dann der Schrank. Aber der war immerhin warm. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie lange es noch dauern würde und langsam spürte er seine Beine nicht mehr. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und ein wenig ums Haus laufen. Aber erstens war dann die Gefahr groß, das die Gäste ihn sehen würden, und zweitens wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass er noch schneller auskühlen würde. Also drängte er sich noch näher an die Hauswand und zog wieder einmal den Brief aus der Tasche, den er heute morgen erhalten hatte.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_leider sehen wir uns gezwungen, in Anbetracht ihres Verhaltens in den letzten Monaten und der nicht eintretenden Besserung; und dem tätlichen Angriff auf einen Lehrer, Sie der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu verweisen. Da Sie noch minderjährig und Schulpflichtig sind, wird sich in den nächsten Tagen ein Ministeriumsbeamter bei ihnen melden, um ihre weitere Zukunft mit ihnen zu besprechen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich geweint hatte, aber immer wenn er diese Zeilen las, war er kurz davor. Hogwarts war das einzige zu Hause gewesen, das er je so nennen konnte. Und jetzt gab es keine Chance, dass er dorthin noch einmal zurück konnte. Er hatte sich nicht einmal von Neville und Hermine verabschieden können. Allerdings schien die das auch nicht zu stören. Egal was zwischen ihnen passiert war, sie hatte sich immer geschrieben. Doch seit seinem Ausraster in der großen Halle, kein Wort, kein Brief, nichts. Er hatte nicht nur sein zu Hause, sondern auch seine Freunde verloren.

Bis jetzt hatte er den Brief noch nicht den Dursleys gezeigt. Immerhin hofften sie noch, dass er nach den Ferien wieder verschwand. Er wollte sich gar nicht Vernons Reaktion darauf vorstellen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er sie eh nicht mehr erleben, wenn er noch viel länger hier sitzen musste. Irgendwie fühlte er sich beobachtet und misstrauisch sah er sich um. Tatsächlich stand mitten im Garten eine schwarze Gestalt und starrte ihn an. Harry schüttelte ein paar Mal den Kopf. Stieg die Kälte langsam in sein Gehirn, dass er jetzt halluzinierte? Denn der Mann, den er sah, passte genauso sehr in den Garten der Dursleys, wie Lockhardt in eine Schule.

„Potter, was verdammt noch mal machst du hier?"

Frustriert gestand er sich ein, dass sich das zu sehr nach seinem verhassten Ex – Professor anhörte, als das es eine Halluzination sein konnte. Aber was zur Hölle hatte die Fledermaus hier zu suchen. Außer natürlich...Neville hatte geredet und der Mann war da, um sich noch einmal an seinem Elend zu laben. So richtig konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Neville sein Geheimnis verraten hatte, aber immerhin war er ja jetzt Snapes _Sohn_...da war alles möglich.

„Sitzen", knurrte er unfreundlich zurück und blickte weiter auf die weißen Büsche vor ihm.

Severus sah schockiert auf den Jungen hinab, der da auf der kalten Erde saß und Schneeflocken im Haar hatte. Was auch immer er von Potter hielt, als er ihn so sah, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und seine Haut war schon ganz blau vor Kälte. Als er angekommen war hatte er heimlich durchs Fenster gesehen, in Erwartung Potter gesund und munter beim Festmahl mit seiner Familie zu finden. Stattdessen gab es keine Spur von ihm. Er hatte sich das Szenario fast fünf Minuten angesehen und festgestellt, dass es nicht einmal Bilder von ihm gab. Nur Fotos von einem zu klein geratenen Pottwal, dessen Vater und einer dürren Vogelscheuche, die er als Petunia erkannte.

Verwirrt war er um das Haus herum gegangen, nur um Potter hier sitzen zu sehen. Er klammerte sich an einen Brief. Offensichtlich war es das Rauswurf schreiben. Er sah so jung und verloren aus, dass Severus ihn im ersten Moment nicht erkannte. _Merlin... war das Blut in Potters Haaren?_

„Das sehe ich, aber warum bist du nicht drinnen?"

Harry sah wütend zu dem Mann auf und war drauf und dran sich wieder auf ihn zu stürzen. Nur irgendetwas tun um seinen Frust abzulassen.

„Ich habe den Müll raus gebracht", antwortete er knapp.

„Und wieso bist du dann immer noch hier?"

„Ich sitze gern im Schnee, Snape...Himmel, was machen _Sie_ eigentlich hier?"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, kam der Tränkemeister näher und zog ihn auf die Beine. Harry wäre fast wieder umgekippt, weil seine Beine ihn nicht trugen. Ein wenig Angst stieg in ihm hoch.

„Professor...äh ich kann nicht laufen", gab er widerwillig zu. Snape sah ihn besorgt an, dann zauberte er einen Mantel aus dem nichts und legte ihn um ihn. Sanfter, als Harry es ihm zugetraut hätte, setzte er ihn so eingewickelt wieder auf die Erde.

„Warte kurz hier!", knurrte er und verschwand aus der Sichtweite.

„Als hätte ich eine Wahl", seufzte Harry, kuschelte sich aber dankbar in den dicken Mantel. Er hörte die Tür auf knallen und Geschrei von drinnen. Scheinbar sprengte Snape gerade die Feier dort. Harry konnte keine Worte verstehen, aber er hörte wie Vernon und Snape sich ein beeindruckendes Brüllduell lieferten. Dann war plötzlich alles ruhig. Einen Moment später stand Snape wieder vor ihm, mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Harry zuckte ein wenig zurück, als der Tränkemeister ihn unter den Beinen griff und wie ein kleines Kind hochhob.

„Ey", beschwerte er sich lautstark, aber Snape ignorierte ihn und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Harry überkam Angst, als er keine Luft mehr bekam. Jetzt konnte er sich vorstellen wie sich Dudleys Lieblingsschinken fühlte, wenn er vakuumisiert wurde. Er wollte schreien und strampeln, aber beides ging nicht. Bevor er endgültig in Panik ausbrach, war es vorbei und sie standen vor den verschneiten Toren Hogwarts. Als würde er nichts wiegen, trug Snape ihn mit schnellen Schritten zum Eingang.

„Was mache ich hier?", fragte Harry ehrlich perplex. Der Tränkemeister sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel, was sonst?"

„Aber..."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Potter", zischte Snape. Harry verdrehte die Augen, schwieg aber. Der Krankenflügel war leer, aber Poppy kam sofort aus ihrem Büro geschossen, als Snape nach ihr rief.

„Severus, was ist...?"

Sie stockte, als sie Harry erblickte, der jetzt auf ein Bett abgelegt wurde. Doch ihre Heilerinstinkte klickten ein und sofort schwang sie ihren Zauberstab über ihn.

„Lassen Sie das", knurrte Harry aufgebracht und versuchte den Zauberstab mit der Hand weg zu schieben. Leider waren seine Arme ebenfalls halb eingefroren und er deshalb viel zu langsam.

„Beim Barte des Merlin", fluchte Pomfrey, als sie seine Ergebnisse bekam. „Was hast du angestellt, Potter? Du bist halb erfroren!"

„Ich hab gar nichts angestellt", blaffte er zurück, aber die Medihexe war schon dabei irgendwelche Tränke aus einem Regal zu wühlen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass Snape verschwunden war. _Naja, jedenfalls etwas._

„Die musst du trinken, Potter", sagte Pomfrey und kam mit gleich fünf verschiedenen Fläschchen auf ihn zu.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", gab er nur zurück.

„Junger Mann, willst du vielleicht bleibende Schäden zurück behalten?", keifte die Heilerin und versuchte ihm die Tränke mit Gewalt einzuflößen. Er wehrte sich mit aller Kraft und schaffte es drei der Flaschen auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Harry!" Die zwei Kämpfenden sahen unisono zur Tür, wo jetzt Snape wieder aufgetaucht war, mit McGonagall und Dumbledore im Schlepptau. Der Schulleiter sah ihn fassungslos an und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Was?", blaffte er zurück und wich wieder Madame Pomfrey aus, die frustriert vor sich hin grummelte.

„Stimmt es was Severus uns gerade erzählt hat?"

Wenn möglich wurde Harry noch ein wenig blasser und hasserfüllt sah er Snape an, der jedoch nur ruhig zurück blickte.

„Nein!"

„Harry", ermahnte ihn der alte Mann eindringlich. Der versuchte jetzt aufzustehen. Seine Beine kribbelten Schmerzhaft und fast wäre er hingefallen, wenn er sich nicht am Bett festgehalten hätte.

„Zurück ins Bett!", keifte Pomfrey los, doch Harry war es jetzt genug.

„Und warum?", brüllte er so laut, das alle vier Erwachsenen einen Schritt zurück machten. „Ich hab hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Ich will jetzt sofort zurück zu...den Dursleys, verdammt noch mal."

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin!", sagte McGonagall streng und versuchte ihn wieder zurück zu schieben. Er schlug ihre Hand weg und funkelte sie böse an.

„Mein lieber Junge...", begann Dumbledore, doch der Blick den er sich danach einfing, ließ sogar den großen Albus Dumbledore verstummen. Noch nie hatte ihn Jemand mit so viel Hass und Verachtung angesehen.

„Mein lieber Junge am Arsch! Ficken Sie sich, Schulleiter...ich gehe!", schrie er ihn an.

„Potter", donnerte jetzt Snape dazwischen „du redest hier immer noch mit deinem Schulleiter, also zügle deinen Ton!"

„Ist er nicht", gab Harry nur zornig zurück und schaffte es jetzt, sich durch pure Willenskraft auf den Beinen zu halten. Das Kribbeln war verschwunden, dafür spürte er jetzt gar nichts mehr und das verängstigte ihn noch mehr.

„Er hat mich rausgeworfen, also kann ich machen was ich will! Und ich will jetzt gehen, also..."

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er wäre hingefallen, wenn Dumbledore ihn nicht blitzschnell aufgefangen hätte.

„Lassen Sie mich los, Sie gemeiner, alter, intriganter..."

Harry verstummte plötzlich und seine Lider flatterten zu. Sekunden später war er ausgeknockt.

„War das wirklich nötig?", fragte McGonagall und sah dabei zu wie Snape und Dumbledore den jetzt schlafenden Jungen wieder ins Bett hievten.

„Das fragst du jetzt nicht wirklich, Minerva", zischte Pomfrey und legte die Spritze, in der ein starker Schlaftrank war, beiseite. Mit geschulten Händen fing sie an ihn auszuziehen.

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoller ihn _an_zuziehen?", fragte Severus. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, unterbrach jedoch nicht ihre Arbeit.

„Wenn ich ihn zu schnell aufheize, macht das sein Kreislauf nicht mit. Außerdem habe ich...oh Merlin"

Auch die anderen keuchten entsetzt. Harrys Oberkörper war jetzt frei und so konnten sie die dunklen Flecken und offenen Wunden überall an Brust und Rücken sehen.

„Diese Schweine", fluchte Severus. Womit diese verdammten Muggel auch immer den Jungen geschlagen hatten, es musste furchtbar gewesen sein. Eine besonders tiefe Schramme an Harrys Rippe, war schon ganz gelb vor Eiter.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Pomfrey, mit Hilfe von Snape alle Wunden versorgt und Harry in Decken eingewickelt hatte. Die ganze Zeit warteten Dumbledore und McGonagall geduldig ab.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte der Schulleiter, als die Medihexe sich erschöpft zu ihnen setzte.

„Schlecht. Er stand kurz vor dem Erfrieren und ein paar Wunden sind entzündet. Der Trank sollte ihn die Nacht über schlafen lassen und das ist auch besser so. Er wird starke Schmerzen haben. Außerdem hat er seit bestimmt einer Woche nichts mehr gegessen."

„Bitte sag mir, dass dies ein einmaliger Vorfall war!", stöhnte McGonagall, obwohl sie selber nicht daran glaubte. Traurig schüttelte die Medihexe den Kopf.

„Ich habe ein paar alte Narben und schlecht zusammengewachsene Knochenbrüche gefunden, die teilweise schon in einem frühen Kindheitsstadium entstanden sind. Wir konnten sie alle wieder richten, aber er muss die letzten Jahre durchgehend Schmerzen gehabt haben."

„Wieso haben wir es nicht bemerkt?", fragte Dumbledore und seine Stimme klang so alt und gebrochen, dass sie alle sich zu ihm umdrehten. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie hätten wir? Kein normaler Diagnosezauber geht so tief und was immer Potter ist, er ist nicht dumm. Er hat eine sehr gute Fassade, die uns alle getäuscht hat. Ich werde nachher mit meinem Sohn sprechen, aber ich glaube nicht einmal er weiß, wie schwer Potter misshandelt wurde."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, während sie zu dem Jungen blickten, der so jung und verletzlich zwischen den vielen Decken aussah.

„Wird er wieder?", stellte McGonagall die Frage, vor der sie am meisten Angst hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass so etwas einem ihrer Löwen passiert war. Direkt unter ihrer Nase. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Harry.

„Körperlich ja. Er wird noch einige Zeit hier bleiben müssen, aber ich rechne nicht mit bleibenden Schäden. Was seinen geistigen Zustand angeht. Nun, ihr habt ihn vorhin selbst erlebt."

„Meinst du, wir sollten ihn ins St. Mungos bringen?", überlegte Dumbledore.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall", sagte McGonagall so entschlossen, dass Niemand sich getraut hätte etwas anderes zu sagen. „Das Letzte was der Junge braucht ist schon wieder abgeschoben zu werden. Hogwarts ist die einzige Konstante die er hat."

„Ich stimme Minerva zu", sagte Pomfrey. „Aber wir müssen uns darin im Klaren sein, dass er unsere Hilfe nicht annehmen wird. Das wird ein harter und langer Kampf."

„Sind wir uns also darüber einig, dass wir versuchen Harry zu helfen, bevor wir drastischerer Maßnahmen ergreifen?", fragte Dumbledore in die Runde. Die zwei Hexen nickten sofort mit dem Kopf, aber es war Snape, den der Schulleiter erwartungsvoll ansah. Der machte eine Bewegung, die aussah wie eine Mischung aus Kopfschütteln und Nicken.

„Von mir aus", knurrte er.

„Gut", Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und wieder einmal war er sein fröhliches Selbst „ich werde mit den anderen Professoren reden. Poppy, bitte melde dich sofort, wenn es etwas neues gibt."

„Ich werde noch hier bleiben", sagte McGonagall und setzte sich neben Harrys Bett.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Severus hörte Gelächter aus der Küche, als er sein Haus betrat. Er seufzte schwer, als er daran dachte, was er seinem Sohn gleich erzählen musste.

„Dad", sagte Neville mit glänzenden Augen, als Severus die Küche betrat. „Du wirst nie raten, was Tante Pom mir erzählt hat."

„Tante Pom?", fragte Severus überrascht. Seine langjährige Kollegin grinste fies.

„Oh ja, Sev. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du mich als Schwester siehst."

„Schwester?", echote Severus tonlos. Merlin, da hatte er etwas angefangen. Natürlich war es die Wahrheit und insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass Neville in seinen Freunden bald so etwas wie Tanten und Onkel sah...aber das würde er nie zugeben. Er ignorierte ihr Gegiggel und legte seinen Mantel über den Stuhl.

„Pomona, der Schulleiter möchte mit allen Lehrern reden", sein Ton ließ beide zu ihm aufsehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Pomona alarmiert. Severus warf einen Blick zu Neville, der jetzt wohl eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte und dem die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Albus wird es dir erzählen", sagte er halbherzig zu Sprout. Sie verstand den Wink, dass er mit Neville reden wollte und schritt zum Kamin.

„Es geht um Harry, nicht wahr?", fragte Neville leise, kaum dass die grünen Flammen erloschen waren. Severus nickte und setzt sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Er ist jetzt in Hogwarts, unter Poppys Aufsicht", begann er. Nevilles Augen weiteten sich.

„Warum? Was hat er? Geht es ihm gut...?"

Severus hob eine Hand und Neville verstummte.

„Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut. Ich habe ihn im Garten seiner Verwandten gefunden, halb erfroren und offenbar verwundet."

Er behielt die genauen Einzelheiten für sich, dass wollte er seinem Sohn nicht antun. Trotzdem traten Neville Tränen in die Augen und er sprang auf.

„Ich muss zu ihm", rief er und war schon auf halben Weg zum Kamin, als Severus ihm am Handgelenk packte und ihn auf den Schoß zog.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen. Er schläft und braucht jetzt alle Ruhe die er bekommen kann."

Neville schluchzte einmal und drückte sein Gesicht in Severus Umhang.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld, nur weil ich ihm das alles an den Kopf geworfen habe ist..."

Severus gab ihm eine Kopfnuss und zwang Neville ihn anzusehen.

„Dummer Junge, natürlich ist das nicht deine Schuld. Niemand ist daran schuld, außer diese grässlichen Muggel!"

Als er sah, dass Neville sich langsam wieder beruhigte, sah er ihn durchdringend an.

„Sohn, wie viel wusstest du?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mögen und dass er es gehasst hat in den Ferien zurück zu müssen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er bis er den Hogwarts Brief bekommen hat, in einem Schrank unter der Treppe lebte. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass...dass es so weit geht."

Severus nickte ernst.

„Ich verstehe warum du es Niemanden gesagt hast. Ein Versprechen, dass man einem Freund gibt, sollte man nicht leicht auf die Schulter nehmen. Aber bitte, Neville, wenn dir jemals wieder so etwas erzählt wird, dann sag es mir! Wir wollen Harry helfen, aber das können wir nur, wenn wir wissen was los ist."

Neville nickte, dann lächelte er sanft.

„Du hast ihn Harry genannt"

Severus stöhnte und brachte seinen Sohn so zum kichern.

„Wann kann ich zu ihm?", fragte Neville irgendwann besorgt.

„Das werden wir sehen. Lass ihn sich erholen und danach werden wir mit ihm reden. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Plötzlich stöhnte Neville wehleidig auf. „Merlin, wie soll ich das nur Hermine beibringen. Sie wird uns beide umbringen!"

Severus lachte und dachte im Stillen, wie viel Glück sein Sohn doch mit seinen Freunden hatte. Gut, die eine war eine Besserwisserin wie sie im Buche stand und der andere ein emotionaler Idiot, aber trotzdem konnte er sich keine besseren Freunde für Neville wünschen.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	8. Zusammenbruch

Hallo alle miteinander.

Erst einmal finde ich es einfach toll, wie viele leute diese Geschichte lesen, hätte ich nie mit gerechnet. Und viele dank für die lieben reviews... :)

Mich hat jemand angeschrieben, warum ich erst so viele kapitel hochgeladen habe und es dann auf einmal stoppte...nun der grund ist recht einfach. unter der woche wohne ich in einem wohnheim, wo ich kein richtiges internet habe. der "bunker" ist einfach zu solide und etwas hochlade sprengt wahrscheinlich die verbindung für alle und würde ewig dauern. also kann ich nur am wochenende (letzte woche hatte ich urlaub, dementsprechend zeit).

Ich könnte natürlich auch alles auf einmal hochladen, aber um ehrlich zu sein will ich das nicht. Wie ich am Anfang geschrieben habe, ist die geschichte eigentlich schon fertig...aber ich schreibe grad an einer fortsetzung und wenn ich ein oder zwei kapitel pro woche hochlade, gibt mir das auch ein wenig zeit...

Also, viel spaß mit dem neuen kapitel (auch wenn es etwas düster ist...keine sorge, wird bald besser... ;) ) und schönes wochenende an alle!

* * *

Als Harry das erste Mal erwachte, knirschte er mit den Zähnen vor Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper brannte und sein Blick war verschwommen. Auch wenn er seine Brille nicht auf hatte, war seine Sicht noch nie so schlecht gewesen. Automatisch krümmte er sich zusammen und hätte geschrien, wenn er nicht wusste, dass die Dursleys ihn dann an den Marterpfahl binden würden.

„Hush, Kind, alles wird gut", ertönte eine sanfte Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Er konnte sie im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen, bis sie laut „Poppy", schrie und er das penetrante Organ seiner Hauslehrerin erkannte. Was machte die denn in seinem Schrank?

„Hast du Schmerzen, Potter?"

Verwirrt hielt er sich die Ohren zu. Jetzt wurde es absurd. Madame Pomfrey und McGonagall würden nicht mal zusammen in seinen Schrank passen, wenn sie sich die Beine abschnitten. Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Harry, hast du Schmerzen?", fragte ihn McGonagalls Geist diesmal eindringlicher. Er gab ein leises Wimmern von sich und nur Sekunden später wurde ihm etwas Kaltes an die Lippen gedrückt. Er vermutete es war ein Trank, aber er schmeckte so widerlich, dass er ihn wieder ausspucken wollte.

„Oh nein, junger Mann. Du wirst ihn trinken!"

Jemand massierte seine Kehle, während seine Nase zugedrückt wurde. Gezwungenermaßen schluckte er, dann fühlte er einen Pick im Arm und die Dunkelheit verschlang ihn.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

„NEIN!", schrie er und fuhr hoch. War es dunkel oder hell? Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Starke Arme drückten ihn zurück aufs Bett. Panik überkam ihn und er wehrte sich mit allem was er hatte.

„So wird das nichts, Albus", fiepte eine Stimme.

„P-Professor Flitwick?", stotterte Harry verwirrt.

„Wir sind da, mein Junge", hörte er und eine kleine Hand tätschelte ihm aufs Bein. Derweil hatte Albus (wer zur Hölle war Albus?) ihn an seine Brust gedrückt. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Da war kein Vernon, keine Petunia. Niemand schrie ihn an oder schlug zu. Die Brust hinter ihm war warm und instinktiv legte er ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite und lauschte dem beruhigenden Herzschlag.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ob es nur Stunden oder Tage gewesen waren, wusste Harry nicht. Für ihn fühlte es sich an wie Jahre. Er hatte manchmal Alpträume, manchmal nicht. Immer wieder wachte er auf, aber er war nie allein. Ab und zu hörte er eine vertraute Stimme, dann war er so in seinem Wahn, dass er Niemand erkannte.

Als er zum ersten Mal mit klarem Kopf und ohne Schmerzen aufwachte, strahlte ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht. Blinzelnd griff er neben sich, um seine Brille zu suchen. Jemand drückte sie ihm in die Hand und vorsichtig setzte er sie auf. Über sich erkannte er die weiße Decke des Krankenflügels. Dann brach alles wieder auf ihn herab. Die Dursleys, Snape, Pomfrey, die ihn ausgeknockt hatte...

Er sah zur Seite und ins lächelnde Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin.

„Endlich bist du wach", bemerkte sie und rief nach der Medihexe. Die kam sofort auf ihn zu gewuselt und drückte ihn rabiat zurück in die Kissen. Missmutig starrte er sie an.

„Sie haben mich ausgetrickst"

Die Medihexe hob nur eine Augenbraue und sprach ihre Diagnosezauber.

„Wie lange...?", fragte er und bemerkte das seine Stimme heiser klang. Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Als er seine Beine bewegte, konnte er es, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätte er schweren Muskelkater.

„Drei Tage. Du hattest sehr hohes Fieber, bis gestern Abend."

„Soweit alles in Ordnung", informierte sie Madame Pomfrey. „Die Erfrierungen sind vollkommen zurück gegangen und die Blutvergiftung ist auch raus. Du hast ganz schönes Glück gehabt, Potter, das Severus dich gefunden hat. Zwei Stunden später und es hätte zu spät sein können."

Er verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Er hasste den Gedanken, das die Fledermaus ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Ich wäre auch gut allein zurecht gekommen, danke", knurrte er. McGonagalls Mund wurde schmal und sie gab ihm einen leichten Hieb auf den Hinterkopf. Es tat nicht weh, aber trotzdem sah er überrascht zu ihr auf.

„Wie gut du allein zurecht gekommen bist haben wir gesehen, junger Mann", sagte sie in ihrer besten Hauslehrerstimme und er musste fast lächeln. Irgendwie hatte er das vermisst. Nichts war schlimmer gewesen, als sie so emotionslos mit ihm reden zu hören.

„Was mache ich hier?", fragte er dann.

„Frühstücken", sagte Pomfrey und stellte ein Tablett vor ihm hin. Es bestand aus einem undefinierbarem grauen Brei.

„Ah ja...", sagte er wenig begeistert.

„Probiere es, bevor du meckerst", schnaubte McGonagall. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, nahm sich dann aber einen Löffel und schob sich ein winziges Bisschen in den Mund. Es schmeckte... es schmeckte einfach köstlich! Er konnte nicht definieren wonach, aber nach einer Woche, in dem er fast nichts gegessen hatte, fing sein Bauch an zu grummeln und er schaufelte sich den Brei hinein.

„Pubertierende Jungs", schmunzelte Pomfrey „immer wieder ein Rätsel."

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte er die ganze Schüssel verputzt und ein Liter Orangensaft obendrauf. Mit vollem Bauch fühlte er sich gleich viel wohler und er wollte schon die Beine aus dem Bett schwingen, aber irgendwie kam er nicht über die Kante. Verwirrt versuchte er es noch einmal, aber es war, als wäre um das Bett eine unsichtbare Mauer.

„Was soll das?", knurrte er aggressiv die zwei Frauen an. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu, bevor Pomfrey antwortete.

„Du bist noch viel zu schwach um zu laufen..."

„Und deshalb sperren Sie mich hier ein?", seine Stimme war etwas lauter geworden.

„Würdest du sonst auf mich hören, Mr Potter? Wohl kaum!", knallte die Krankenschwester zurück und sah ihn funkelnd an.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber, junger Mann. Du bleibst jetzt gefälligst ruhig, bis wir mit dir fertig sind!"

Angst überkam Harry. Die Krankenschwester war zwar immer etwas rabiater, aber so hatte sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Außerdem war er an sein Bett gefesselt. Er fühlte sich wie ein Tier im Käfig.

„Mit mir fertig sind?", fragte er und hasste sich selber dafür, dass sein Stimme unsicher klang. Just in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und herein kamen die zwei Männer, die er im Moment am allerwenigsten sehen wollte. Dumbledore und Snape. Frustriert schloss er kurz die Augen. Die zwei Lehrer setzten sich zu McGonagall und Pomfrey um sein Bett und sahen ihn an. Jetzt war es wirklich wie im Zoo. In seiner Unsicherheit griff er auf das einzige Mittel zurück, dass in der Vergangenheit immer geholfen hatte, er wurde wütend.

„Wann darf ich gehen?", fragte er kalt.

„Und wo willst du hin?", fragte Dumbledore sanft. Oh wie er diesen besserwisserischen Ton hasste.

„Egal...Hauptsache weg von hier."

„Nun das tut mir leid, aber da wir mitten im Schuljahr haben, können wir dich leider nicht weg lassen."

„Wer hat mich denn hier raus geworfen?", fragte Harry und warf dem Schulleiter einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er sich abwandte.

„Und Sie", sagte er zu Snape gehässig „haben Sie nicht Jemanden anderen um den Sie sich kümmern sollten?"

Snape ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht provozieren und verschränkte nur die Arme. Keiner der Erwachsenen sagte etwas und das war viel schlimmer, als wenn sie ihn anschreien würden. Sie starten ihn nur an. Harry sah von einem zum Anderen und fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler.

„Was wird das hier? Harry bashing?"

Wieder sagte Niemand etwas. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, musste aber stark schlucken, bevor er wieder etwas raus brachte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte er leiser als vorher.

„Das du uns zuhörst", sagte Snape. Harry konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Ist ja ganz was neues", murrte er. Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen und nachdem Niemand auf sein weiteres Grummeln reagierte hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„Okey, okey, ich bin ruhig."

„Gut, denn was wir dir sagen wollen, ist wichtig", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Zuerst einmal will ich dir Mitteilen, dass dein Schulverweis aufgehoben wurde."

Überrascht und auch ein wenig hoffnungsvoll sah Harry auf.

„Warum?"

„Weil wir eingesehen haben, dass zum Lehrersein mehr gehört, als nur das Verteilen von Strafen", sagte Dumbledore geheimnisvoll. Harry beschloss das Mal so hinzunehmen. Er verstand eh immer nur die Hälfte, wenn der Schulleiter mit ihm sprach.

„Allerdings ist dein Hierbleiben an Bedingungen geknüpft." Jetzt kommt´s...

„Erstens: Du wirst so lange hier im Krankenflügel bleiben, bis Madame Pomfrey dich entlässt."

„Also niemals", murrte Harry und Pomfrey schmunzelte. Sie wusste wie sehr er es hasste hier zu sein.

„Zweitens: du wirst für die nächsten Wochen permanent unter der Beobachtung von uns stehen. Uns, das sind nicht nur wir vier, sondern das gesamt Lehrerkollegium."

Jetzt wurde es Harry erst kalt, dann heiß.

„Nun, Schulleiter, dann muss ich leider ablehnen."

„Diese Möglichkeit steht dir nicht offen."

„WAS?"

„Auch ohne deine Aussage hatten wir genug Beweise zusammen, um ein Verfahren gegen deinen Onkel und deine Tante einzuleiten. Ihnen wurde das Erziehungsrecht für dich aberkannt. Das heißt wiederum, du hast keinen Ort an dem du abgesehen von Hogwarts gehen kannst. Deshalb hat das Ministerium beschlossen, das Erziehungsrecht der Schule zu übertragen."

McGonagall warf ihrem alten Freund einen schrägen Blick zu. Das hörte sich alles so einfach an. Das Albus dem Ministerium zwei Tage die Türen eingerannt hatte, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, verschwieg er.

„Der Schule?", fragte Harry völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. „Wie kann eine Schule Erziehungsberechtigter sein?"

„Es ist nicht direkt die Schule, sondern der Lehrkörper."

Harry verschluckte sich beinah. Das war ja so, als würde man fünf Elternpaare auf einmal haben, die einem hinterherrannten... Schrecklich!

Dann kam ihm jedoch ein vollkommen anderer Gedanke, der noch viel Schlimmer war. Sie wussten es! Und ihren Gesichtsausdrücken zu schließen wussten sie alles! Kurz fuhr er sich über die Brust. Der Schmerz war verschwunden, also hatten sie seine Wunden bemerkt. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so verwundbar, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Das war wieder ihre geniale Idee?", brüllte er ohne Vorwarnung los und machte Anstalten sich auf Dumbledore zu stürzen. Jedoch hielt ihn die gleiche Macht davon ab, die ihn auch am Aufstehen hinderte.

„Ja, allerdings", nickte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ich denke das hat eh keinen Sinn mehr mit mir?", blaffte er jetzt Snape an, der tatsächlich ein wenig schuldbewusst zusammen zuckte, als er sich an seinen Kommentar erinnerte. Die beiden Lehrer tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Harry, du hast offensichtlich ein Problem mit mir", sagte Dumbledore jetzt und sah ihn offen an. „Jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt um damit heraus zu rücken."

„Ich habe kein Problem", knurrte er und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das sehe ich anders."

„Dann ist es vielleicht _Ihr_ Problem."

„Mein Junge, ich kann die nicht helfen, wenn..."

„HÖREN SIE AUF MICH SO ZU NENNEN!", schrie Harry los. „Ich bin nicht ihr Junge!"

Snape musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, auch wenn nichts Komisches an der Situation war. Aber immerhin sagte er das dem Schulleiter auch ständig. Harry sah das und warf sich jetzt auf ihn.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Snape? Das Sie mich hassen, okey damit kann ich umgehen, aber Sie haben mir schon meinen besten Freund weggenommen, reicht das nicht? Wollen Sie mich noch ein wenig mehr leiden sehen? Schön, Sie haben es geschafft! Stolz darauf mein Leben gerettet zu haben? Wissen Sie was, Sie übergroße Fledermaus? Das ist mir scheiß egal! Warum haben Sie mich nicht einfach da liegen lassen? Dann wäre es immerhin vorbei!"

Der Zorn nahm ihm fast die Luft weg und Madame Pomfrey wollte ihn besorgt an der Schulter packen, aber er riss sich los.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Ich hab persönlich nichts gegen Sie oder Sie, wo wir gerade dabei sind", sagte er zu McGonagall, die ihn bleich ansah „aber Sie sagen doch auch nur zu allem ja und amen, was er", er deutete anklagend auf Dumbledore „sagt."

Harry spürte wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und das machte ihn noch wütender. In der selben Lautstärke fuhr er wieder an Dumbledore gewandt fort:

„Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass Sie hier mit Menschen zu tun haben und nicht mit Schachfiguren? Wenn Sie meine Eltern angeblich so sehr geliebt haben, wie konnten Sie dann nur...Wie konnten Sie..."

Er kam nicht mehr weiter, denn die Schluchzer wollten aus ihm heraus. Aber das konnte er nicht zulassen. Heulen war für Schwächlinge, aber er war nicht schwach!

„Wie konnte ich was?", harkte Dumbledore unbarmherzig nach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber irgendwie musste es jetzt heraus. Zehn Jahre Hass, Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit brachen aus ihm heraus.

„Wie konnten Sie mich nur zu diesen Leuten geben? Sie hassen mich! Ich habe die Briefe gefunden, die Sie meinen Eltern geschrieben haben, bevor... Sie waren in einer Kiste, die Petunia verbrennen wollte. Ich habe sie alle immer wieder gelesen. Sie haben geschrieben, das sie wie eine Familie sind. Und ich habe gewartet. Jeden verdammten Tag habe ich gewartet, dass Sie mich wieder da raus holen. Aber das haben Sie nicht. Und dann kam ich hier hin und habe Sie getroffen und sie sind zur Hölle noch mal der mächtigste Zauberer, der mir je begegnet ist. Aber Sie haben mich einfach allein gelassen und..."

Wieder brach er ab. Er konnte die Stille der Erwachsenen nicht länger ertragen. Ihre mitleidigen Blicke brannten sich ihm durch die Haut und er wollte nur noch rennen. Wohin war nicht wichtig. Nur weg von hier. Irgendwo hin, wo er allein sein konnte. Aber er war gefangen auf seinem Bett und er durfte nicht weinen und verdammt noch mal, er wollte es gerade unbedingt!

Dumbledore näherte sich bedrohlich und Harry zuckte zurück, aber der Schulleiter schnappte sich den zappelnden Dreizehnjährigen und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen. Harry spürte, wie sein Rücken an Dumbledores Brust gedrückt wurde und wie sehr er auch mit den Beinen strampelte, er kam nicht weg.

„LASSEN SIE MICH LOS!", brüllte er und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft.

„Nein", sagte der Schulleiter ruhig, ohne ein Anzeichen von Anstrengung.

„Hören Sie auf damit, lassen Sie mich LOS!"

„Nein", wiederholte Dumbledore schlicht.

„Sie haben kein Recht... Sie waren nie da... Verdammt lassen Sie mich los!"

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore ein drittes Mal und diesmal verstand Harry, dass er wirklich nicht los lassen würde. Etwas in ihm brach und eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinab. Er wollte sie schnell weg wischen, aber seine Arme waren eingeklemmt.

„Bitte...", flehte er leise und es zerbrach allen Vieren fast das Herz, doch Dumbledore flüsterte ihm nur ins Ohr:

„Weinen ist keine Schwäche, mein Sohn!"

Als hätte er auf die Erlaubnis gewartet, brach der Damm und immer mehr Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht. Je mehr er dagegen ankämpfte, desto mehr Tränen kamen.

„Ich hasse Sie", schluchzte er und drehte sich gleichzeitig ein wenig zur Seite, damit er seinen Kopf an Dumbledores Schulter lehnen konnte. Der Schuleiter lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und Harry hob seine Faust und schlug sie dem Schulleiter gegen die Brust. Alle Kraft hatte ihn verlassen, deswegen war der Schlag kaum zu spüren. Trotzdem tat er es noch zwei Mal.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie mich lieben", schluchzte er er irgendwann und es fiel den Anderen schwer ihn zu verstehen. „Ich wollte doch nur in ihre perfekte, kleine Familie passen. Aber ich war immer... ein Freak. Sie wollten mich doch nie."

„Hush, Junge", brummte Dumbledore und wiegte ihn ein wenig vor und zurück. Eine einzelne Träne fiel in seinen silbernen Bart. Den anderen erging es nicht besser. McGonagall und Pomfrey schnäuzten sich offen in ein Taschentuch und selbst Snape hatte Mühe seine starre Miene aufrecht zu halten. Es war ihr Plan gewesen, den Jungen so an seine Grenzen zu bringen, damit er endlich alles heraus lassen konnte. Den Zorn, die Frustration und auch die Tränen. Neville hatte ihm erzählt, dass Harry einmal heraus gerutscht war, dass es ihm verboten war zu weinen, schon seit er zwei Jahre alt war. Trotzdem bestürzte sie alle der Anblick von dem gebrochenen Jungen, der jetzt in Dumbledores Armen eingeschlafen war.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	9. Drama Queen vs Killer Schwester

Harry schlief den ganzen Tag und die Nacht durch. Laut Poppy war das ein sehr gutes Zeichen, denn sein Körper holte sich den Schlaf den er brauchte. Die Lehrer wechselten sich der Reihe nach ab, sodass jeder ein paar Stunden an Harrys Bett verbrachte. Nur Hagrid klammerten sie aus, da der selber so aufgewühlt war, dass er wohl den Krankenflügel unter Wasser gesetzt hätte. Trelawney und Lockhardt fielen ebenfalls aus, allerdings hatte die zwei eh von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen. Sogar Filch, Madame Pince und Binns hatten versprochen ein Auge auf dem Jungen zu haben, auch wenn er sich bei Letzterem nicht sicher war, ob der überhaupt wusste, von wem sie sprachen. Sie waren sich jedoch einig, dass die Hauptverantwortung die vier Hauslehrer und er selbst übernehmen würden.

Harry schlief weitestgehend gut und hatte nur einmal einen Albtraum, der dafür aber wohl umso heftiger war. Er schrie, flehte und weinte fast eine halbe Stunde lang, bis sie ihn endlich wach bekamen. Danach schlief er aber sofort wieder ein. Albus war stolz auf seine Kollegen. Sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, als er ihnen seinen Plan vorgelegt hatte, sondern mit Freunden ja gesagt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry für sie alle mehr war als nur ein Schüler, auch wenn das Niemand von ihnen je zugeben würde.

Harrys Zusammenbruch war kurz, aber heftig gewesen. Sie wussten nicht so recht, ob sie gespannt und ängstlich vor seinem Erwachen sein sollten. Denn eines war sicher, der Harry Potter, der wie ein Zombie in den letzten zwei Jahren durch Hogwarts gegangen war, gab es nicht mehr. Die Frage war nur, war das gut oder schlecht?"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Pomona saß auf dem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett. Sie hatte vor gut zwei Stunden die Wache von Septima übernommen, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie liebte es auch einfach mal zu sitzen und die Nase in ein gutes Buch zu stecken. Die Gelegenheit bekam sie selten. Ihre Huffelpuffs waren zwar nicht vergleichbar mit den Chaoten der Gryffindors oder Slytherings, trotzdem hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun.

Sie kratzte sich an der Nase und warf einen Seitenblick auf den schlafenden Jungen. Im ersten Moment registrierte sie gar nicht, dass seine Augen geöffnet waren und begann weiter ihr Buch zu lesen, bis sie plötzlich den Kopf hob und auf ihn hinab sah.

„Morgen, Schatz, oder besser Mittag", sagte sie freundlich. Er setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase und zog sich ein wenig hoch.

„Heiße Liebe im Abendlicht?", feixte er und deutete auf ihr Buch. Sie kicherte und flüsterte leise:

„Es gibt nichts besseres als einen guten Liebesroman!"

Harry sah sich vorsichtig um. Er sah schlechter aus, als Pomona ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Die Haare standen nicht wie sonst in alle Richtungen ab, sondern hingen schlaff herunter, seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen und darunter waren tiefe Augenringe. Poppy hatte sie gewarnt, dass dies passieren könnte, da der große emotionale Druck, sich jetzt, nachdem er heraus kam, auch auf den Körper auswirkte. Trotzdem schien er ruhiger, als jemals zuvor, fast schon entspannt.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Er nickte und als ein Hauself ihm den selben grauen Schleim, wie einen Tag zuvor brachte, glänzten seine Augen. Begeistert begann er das Zeug in sich rein zu stopfen. Als er fertig war sah er vorsichtig zu ihr auf.

„Ähm...Professor...warum sind Sie hier?"

Sie lächelte bei seinem sanften Tonfall. So hatte sie ihn seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr reden hören und es erinnerte sie daran, wie er als kleiner Erstklässler mit begeisterten Augen in ihrer ersten Stunden gestanden hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass Albus dir sagte, du stehst unter unserer Beobachtung? Tja, da ist sie wohl."

„Ich dachte, das wär ein Scherz", murmelte er und begann mit seinen Händen zu spielen. „Sie brauchen hier nicht die ganze Zeit zu sitzen, Professor. Sie haben bestimmt Besseres zu tun und außerdem...komme ich eh nicht vom Bett runter."

Ganz konnte er bei dem letzten Satz den frustrierten Ton nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. Sie lächelte.

„Ich brauche es nicht, aber ich möchte es. Und du kannst mich Pomona nenne, Schatz, oder Pom, was dir lieber ist."

Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Wäre das nicht... unangebracht?", fragte er zweifelnd. Jetzt grinste sie breit.

„Da ich jetzt offiziell so was wie eine Tante für dich bin, wohl kaum."

Er blinzelte ein paar mal und wusste offenbar nicht wirklich was er darauf sagen sollte. Langsam gefiel Pomona die Idee von zwei Neffen. Vor allem, da sie so süß waren wie Neville und Harry. Natürlich würde sie ihnen das niemals sagen. Poppy kam heran gewuselt und Harry machte ein ziemlich verlegendes Gesicht. Ohne irgendwelche Proteste ließ er sie ihre Sprüche über ihn zaubern.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Gut", nuschelte er und wurde leicht rosa. Wenn er daran dachte, dass sie dabei gewesen war als er... oh Merlin. Sie schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Da ist nichts weswegen du dich schämen musst Harry."

Er nickte. „Danke Madame Pomfrey für... naja..."

„Ist schon gut. Und nenne mich Poppy, das tut ihr hinter meinem Rücken doch eh alle."

Er grinste. „Noch eine Tante?"

„So in etwa", lachte Poppy.

Harry wibbelte ein wenig herum. Abgesehen davon, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde bei dem Gedanken, was einen Tag vorher passiert war, musste er unheimlich dringend aufs Klo. Aber wie sollte er das sagen ohne vor Scham zu sterben?

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Poppy alarmiert. Er seufzte schwer und flüsterte dann:

„Ich muss aufs Klo"

Die zwei Frauen sahen sich amüsiert an.

„Oh, dass ist kein Problem, Schatz. Brauchst du die oder die?"

Dabei hielt die Medihexe in der einen Hand eine Bettpfanne, in der anderen eine Urinflasche. Harry wurde erst blass, dann rot und vehement schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Niemals!", protestierte er. Pomona grinste. Ja, das war jetzt schon eher der Harry, wie sie ihn kannten, jedoch nicht mehr so zornig. Zum Glück schien er sich nicht völlig geändert zu haben, ihr hätten seine frechen Sprüche sonst schon gefehlt.

„Ich kann aufstehen, wirklich!"

„Nein"

„Ich geh danach wieder sofort ins Bett"

„Nein"

Harry seufzte und fuhr seine ärgste Waffe aus. Er machte einen Dackelblick und sagte flehend:

„Bitte!"

„Oh, der Herr hat bitte gesagt, jetzt muss ich natürlich springen", gab Poppy nur sarkastisch zurück.

„Ich habe nein gesagt!"

„Schön", schmollte Harry und überkreuzte die Arme. „Ich werde diese Dinger nicht benutzten, eher mach ich ins Bett!"

„Harry James Potter! Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du meinen zweiten Vornamen benutzt", gab Harry zurück und sah tatsächlich etwas verblüfft aus.

„Du wirst sie benutzen, ansonsten...", drohte Poppy und warf ihm ihren finstersten Blick zu.

„Nein!"

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

Dumbledore kam durch die Tür. Pomona, die vor lachen fast keine Luft mehr bekam, klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter und ging immer noch kichernd hinaus. Etwas verwirrt sah er seiner Kollegin nach. Poppy hatte den Blick von Harry nicht abgewandt, doch der schien sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Beim Anblick seines Schulleiter wurde er noch röter und begann damit interessiert einer Fliege hinterher zu gucken. Dumbledore kam näher und sah auf die Bettpfanne.

„Ah, ich denke ich weiß wo das Problem ist."

Harry blinzelte einmal zu Dumbledore, bevor er sich wieder an Poppy wandte.

„Bitte, Poppy. Ich kann das nicht benutzten, es ist einfach zu...", er fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum, als gäbe es gar kein Wort für diese Grausamkeit.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass Harry für einen kurzen Moment aufstehen könnte?", fragte Dumbledore sanft. Sofort hatte er eine wütende Medihexe über ihm.

„War ja klar, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellst, Albus. Er hat Bettruhe! Verstehst du das? _Bett_ruhe!"

„Aber ich habe jede Menge Ruhe. Es sind doch nur zwei Minuten", bettelte Harry. Poppy sah von ihm zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück.

„Schön, aber du", hier stieß sie ihren spitzen Finger in Dumbledores Brust „kümmerst dich darum. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!"

Sie hob den Zauber um sein Bett auf und verschwand in ihrem Büro, nicht ohne etwas von „Männer!", zu murmeln.

Plötzlich allein mit dem Schulleiter tat Harry alles um ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand vorsichtig auf. Sie fühlten sich nicht länger taub an, trotzdem schwankte er ein bisschen. Dumbledore trat vor und hielt ihn unter den Achseln fest. Harry zuckte und murmelte:

„Ich schaffe das selber, Schulleihhh...äh...Sir"

Einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die blauen und die grünen Augen, dann sah Harry wieder weg. Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

„Ein bisschen Hilfe am Anfang kann nicht schaden, oder?"

Ohne Widerspruch zuzulassen half er ihm zur Toilette. Die waren nicht einmal zehn Meter entfernt, aber Harry kamen sie vor wie zehn Kilometer. Kurz vor knapp erreichte er sie gerade noch so, bevor ihm ein Unfall passiert wäre. Erleichtert kletterte er danach wieder hinaus, aber den Rückweg schaffte er fast nicht. Dumbledore trug ihn mehr, als das er ihn stützte. Als er sich auf Bett fallen ließ, stand Poppy schon daneben und sah ihn undefinierbar an.

„Lektion gelernt?", fragte sie ernst. Er grinste zu ihr hoch.

„Wieso? Hat doch geklappt."

Sie schnaubte einmal und händigte ihm dann eine Phiole aus. Angeekelt sah er sie an und wirbelte das braune Zeug darin herum. Die direkte Nähe zu seinem Direktor machte ihn furchtbar nervös, vor allem, weil der sich so verhielt als sei nichts gewesen. Er glänzte kurz zu Poppy, bevor er einen vorsichtigen Blick in seine Richtung warf.

„Ähm...wegen gestern...ich...also", stotterte er. Dumbledore funkelte ihn wie wild an.

„Du brauchst nichts zu erklären, mein Junge."

„Doch, weil... es ist nur...also... ich hasse sie nicht, Sir!", sagte er dann so leise, dass er hoffte Dumbledore würde es nicht verstehen. Dann setzte er die Phiole an den Mund und schluckte sie in einem Zug herunter.

„Bäh...was war das? Troll Rotz?", rief er und sah Poppy empört an. Die hielt ihm nur stumm eine Zweite Flasche hin.

„Noch eine?", jammerte er.

„Die erste hast du doch auch genommen."

„Ja, aber nur als Ablenkungsmanöver, weil das hier sonst alles total peinlich geworden wäre!"

Jetzt konnte sich sogar Poppy ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Dann erzähle mir doch auch noch wie lieb du mich hast, dann brauchst du ein Zweites Ablenkungsmanöver."

Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, nahm die Phiole aber.

„Bitte holen Sie mich hier heraus", flehte er in Dumbledores Richtung, als er einen Liter Wasser auf Ex getrunken hatte um dem ekligen Geschmack zu entgehen. „Die will mich umbringen!"

„Drama Queen!"

„Killer Schwester!"

„Die zwei sind besser als jedes Theaterstück, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, die soeben herein gekommen war. Sie nickte und lächelte in Anbetracht des aufgeweckten Jungen. Harry bemerkte die steigende Besucherzahl und wurde wieder still. Unruhig begann er mit der Bettdecke zu spielen. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, was für ein Idiot er in den letzten Wochen gewesen war. Er holte einmal tief Luft und sah dann seine Hauslehrerin fest in die Augen.

„Professor McGonagall, ich...also es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ich mich verhalten hab und naja..."

Sie winkte ihn ab.

„Ist schon gut, Potter, wir alle machen Fehler."

Er sah sie treuherzig an und sie seufzte.

„Bei Merlin, für den Blick brauchst du einen Waffenschein."

Sie setzte sich zu ihnen, während Poppy den nächsten Trank in Harry zwang. Ihm war ein bisschen schlecht, aber als die Medihexe ihm grinsend einen weiteren Trank gegen Übelkeit anbot, lehnte er dankbar ab. Dann sah er von einem zum anderen.

„Und... wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Zuerst einmal siehst du zu, dass du wieder gesund wirst", sagte Dumbledore.

„Danach wirst du wieder normal zur Schule gehen. Aber ich möchte, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst die du brauchst. Es sind noch sechs Tage bis zum Schulbeginn, aber wenn du einen oder zwei verpasst, ist das nicht weiter tragisch."

Harry nickte, schwor sich aber innerlich keine sechs Tage mehr hier zu bleiben. Er wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich wieder hier raus.

„Was deine neue Situation hier angeht, ist es im Grunde genommen ganz einfach. Da das Erziehungsrecht für dich an die ganze Schule gegangen ist, ist das gesamte Kollegium für dich zuständig. Das heißt, jeder Lehrer kümmert sich um dich und kann dich auch bestrafen, wie er oder sie es für notwendig..."

„Auch Lockhardt?", unterbrach Harry ihn entsetzt. Dumbledore warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu.

„Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, mein Junge. Es gibt Ausnahmen. _Professor_ Lockhardt weiß nichts von deiner Situation und ich würde auch vorschlagen das dies so bleibt. Dies gilt auch für..."

„Gut, er ist nämlich ein Idiot!", unterbrach Harry ihn wieder. McGonagall sah ihn missbilligend an, auch wenn sie ihm im stillen Recht gab. Dumbledores Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und bevor Harry wusste was geschah, hatte er ihn etwas zur Seite gedreht und ihm einen schmerzhaften Klaps auf seine rechte Pobacke gegeben. Überrascht jaulte Harry einmal auf, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte und so sein Hintern aus der Gefahrenzone brachte.

Noch nie hatte ihn Jemand auf den Hintern gehauen. Vernon hatte ihn so wenig wie möglich berührt und ihn nur mit seinem Gürtel verprügelt, bis ihm die Luft ausging. Mit großen Augen sah er stumm zu Dumbledore hoch, der sich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste. Harry war wirklich noch sehr jung. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er so auf einen Klaps auf den Hintern reagierte, hätte er das schon viel eher gemacht. Trotzdem behielt er seine strenge Miene bei und hob warnend den Fingern.

„Egal was du von ihm hältst, er ist immer noch dein Lehrer, Harry. Ich erwarte, dass du deinen Professoren mehr Respekt entgegenbringst, als du es in der letzten Zeit gezeigt hast. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Er hatte seine Stimme nicht erhoben, trotzdem wurde Harry etwas rot und nickte.

„Ja, Sir"

„Gut", sagte Dumbledore und warf den beiden Hexen einen Blick zu. Sie waren ebenfalls hin und her gerissen zwischen amüsiert und überrascht, dass Harry so schnell einlenkte.

„Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, bevor du mich ein zweites Mal unterbrochen hast", fuhr er fort und warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Gibt es Ausnahmen. Professor Lockhardt ist eine davon. Das Selbe gilt für die Professoren Trelawney, Binns und Hagrid."

Harry nickte und widerstand dem Drang sich den Hintern zu reiben. Er spürte von dem Klaps nichts mehr, aber Dumbledore hatte noch nie so mit ihm geredet. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. War es so, wenn man Jemanden hatte, der sich tatsächlich für einen interessierte und sorgte?

„Obwohl für alle Anderen das selbe gilt, haben wir im Kollegium beschlossen das die Hauptverantwortung für dich bei den vier Hauslehrern und mir liegen wird."

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu McGonagall. Damit konnte er leben. Sie war für ihn eh schon das eheste, was man als Mutter bezeichnen konnte. Flitwick und Sprout waren auch okey und Snape...

_oh nein...Snape!_ Wenn Snape für ihn zuständig war, dann...dann war er so was von tot. Gut und schön, er hatte ihn von den Dursleys weggeholt, aber nur eine Woche davor, hatte Harry sein Bestes gegeben um ihm die Seele aus dem Leib zu prügeln. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, das Dumbledore seiner Meinung war, daher schwieg er.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind", sagte McGonagall „es wird für dich eine große Umstellung zu vorher sein, das ist uns bewusst. Auch wir waren noch nie in so einer Situation, also müssen wir uns gemeinsam da durch wursteln. Aber ich denke wir werden es schaffen. Was wir von dir erwarten ist eigentlich sehr einfach und nichts was dich überraschen wird. Natürlich, dass du regelmäßig zum Unterricht gehst, deine Hausaufgaben machst und deine Noten im guten Bereich hältst, oder sie in manchen Fächern", hier warf sie ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu „in diesen guten Bereich bringst. Wir wissen, dass du mehr kannst, als du bisher gezeigt hast."

_Was ist der größte Nachteil, wenn man einen Haufen Lehrer als Vormünder hat? Noten..._

„Ansonsten erwarten wir nur, dass du respektvoll gegenüber deinen Älteren bist und dich an die Schulordnung und die Regeln die wir dir aufstellen, hältst. Klar so weit?"

„Kristallklar", murmelte Harry.

„Mein Junge, ich möchte nicht, dass du uns nur als Bestrafungsinstanzen siehst", sagte Dumbledore jetzt sehr sanft „Wir beide wissen, dass dies alles nur so ausgeartet ist, weil du nicht genug Vertrauen zu irgendwem hattest, um mit ihm zu reden. Deshalb bitte ich dich, wenn du ein Problem hast oder einfach nur reden willst, worüber auch immer, stehen dir unsere Türen immer offen."

Harry nickte und war berührt von dem Angebot. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er es je annehmen konnte. Er war immer für sich selber verantwortlich gewesen und hatte seine Probleme allein gelöst. Wie sollte er jetzt zu einem von ihnen gehen? Die Erwachsenen schienen zu ahnen, was in seinem Kopf vorging, denn Dumbledore seufzte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Vertrauen muss man sich verdienen und das dauert eine lange Zeit. Setzte dich bitte nicht selber unter Druck. Wir alle müssen unser Bestes geben, stimmts?"

„Ja...ähm...danke. Ich weiß nur ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum Sie das alles für mich tun? Ich mein, ich bin..."

„Fang damit erst ja nicht an", unterbrach McGonagall ihn barsch „Ich will kein Gejammer hören, Potter. _Wir_ haben uns dazu entschlossen und egal was _du_ davon hältst, jetzt machen _wir_ es so!"

Harry sah sie überrascht an, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Klar, Professor"

Sie winkte wieder ab. „Nenn mich Minerva. Aber nur wenn wir unter uns sind!", setzte sie scharf hinzu und Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie konnte ihn nicht täuschen. Minerva McGonagall hatte den wohl weichsten Kern von allen unter ihrer harten Schale.

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen, mein Junge?"

„Erstmal nicht, Sir."

„Dann will Poppy glaub ich noch etwas mit dir besprechen."

Fragend sah Harry zu der Medihexe auf und bemerkte überrascht, dass die sonst so resolute Frau plötzlich unsicher war.

„Harry, ich habe gestern bei einer Diagnose den Grund für den schlechten Zustand deiner Augen gefunden. Durch einen alten Bruch in deinem Schädel hat sich ein Bluterguss gebildet, der auf deinen Sehnerv drückt. Ich kann ihn entfernen."

„Was?", fragte Harry überrascht „heißt das ich kann ohne Brille wieder sehen?"

Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Zwar hatte er sich an seine Brille gewöhnt, aber die meiste Zeit nervte sie ihn einfach nur. Poppy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann.

„Die Chancen stehen gut, aber es ist ein sehr gefährlicher Eingriff. Da das Gerinnsel schon so lange in deinem Gehirn ist, ist es mit dem Gewebe darum verwachsen. Das betrifft vor allem den rechten Sehnerv. Das heißt, wenn ich einen Fehler mache, könntest du auf dem rechten Auge blind werden."

Das schlug Harry in seiner Begeisterung etwas zurück.

„Und es wird sehr, sehr schmerzhaft. Ich kann dir keinen Trank geben, da der deine Gehirnnerven leicht verändern würde und den Eingriff unmöglich macht. Und du musst bei Bewusstsein sein, damit ich eventuelle Fehler sofort bemerke."

Jetzt war es an Harry sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Die Aussicht auf Schmerzen verschreckte ihn nicht, dafür hatte er schon zu viele davon in seinem Leben gehabt. Aber er wollte nicht blind werden.

„Du brauchst diese Entscheidung nicht jetzt zu treffen, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore weich. „Es drängt nicht. Wir haben darüber gesprochen und entschlossen, dass es allein deine Entscheidung ist, ob du es machen willst oder nicht. Wenn du dich dazu entschließt es erst in ein paar Jahren durchzuführen ist das auch in Ordnung."

Harry warf seinem Schulleiter einen schrägen Blick zu. Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Das er ohne ihr Einverständnis gar nichts unternehmen konnte? Da wurde ihm bewusst, dass es genau das hieß. Er drängte den Gedanken beiseite, das half ihm gerade nicht weiter. Er holte einmal tief Luft, dann sah er zu Poppy hoch.

„Ich will es."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja"

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an und er nahm kurz ihre Hand.

„Ich vertraue dir, Poppy", sagte er behutsam. Sie lächelte kurz, dann war sie wieder ihr altes selbst.

„Gut", sie klatschte in die Hände „Du darfst dich währenddessen keinen Millimeter bewegen, also werde ich deinen Kopf fest zaubern müssen. Er schluckte, dann legte er sich gerade ihn. Poppy schwang ihren Zauberstab und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf wäre in einer Schraubklemme. Er versuchte ruhig zu atmen und sah gebannt zu, wie Poppy sich über ihn aufstellte und sehr lange und komplizierte Beschwörungen murmelte. Ein silbriges, feines Netz erschien über seinem Kopf und begann langsam auf ihn runter zu gleiten. Eine Hand umschloss seine eigene und dankbar drückte er sie.

„Es geht jetzt los Harry", sagte sie zwischen zwei Zaubersprüchen. Er wollte nicken, aber er konnte seinen Kopf ja nicht bewegen. Dann spürte er ein dumpfes Wummern in seinem Schädel und einen Moment später war es, als würde ihm Jemand mit zehn Messern gleichzeitig immer wieder in den Kopf stechen. Er hatte sich geirrt, denn so einen großen Schmerz hatte er noch nie gespürt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Hand drückte fester zu, aber es half nichts. Jede Sekunde fühlte sich wie Stunden an, während er die Entscheidung immer wieder bereute. Ungewollte Tränen liefen ihm stumm die Wangen herab.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", wimmerte er.

„Es ist gleich vorbei", hörte er Minerva aus der Ferne sagen. Sie klang besorgt und er schluchzte einmal. Der Schmerz schwang zu neuen Höhen auf, dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Zurück blieb nur ein dumpfes Gefühl. Sein Kopf wurde befreit und sofort rollte er sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und presste das Gesicht in sein Kissen. Er hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, aber die Erinnerung daran war noch zu präsent. Er wollte die Augen aufmachen und sehen, ob es gewirkt hatte, aber er traute sich nicht. Was war, wenn er jetzt gar nichts mehr sehen konnte? So schmerzhaft es gewesen war, konnte es nur schief gelaufen sein. Einen kurzen Moment überkam ihm Panik und er schnappte nach Luft. Dumbledore hob ihn wie ein Katzenjunge hoch und setzte ihn sich auf den Schoß.

„Augen auf", befahl er donnernd. Ohne zu überlegen, folgte Harry. Seine Panik verschwand sofort, denn es war nicht alles schwarz. Eigentlich hatte sich überhaupt nichts verändert. Die Welt war gewohnt verschwommen und ohne klare Umrisse.

„Es hat nicht gewirkt", sagte er enttäuscht, doch Dumbledore gluckste hinter ihm.

„Du hast deine Brille noch auf, mein Junge"

Noch völlig benommen nahm Harry seine Hände hoch und spürte tatsächlich das kalte Brillengestell. Langsam nahm er es ab und blinzelte wie eine Eule ins Sonnenlicht.

„Wow", murmelte er als er sich umsah. Das war so viel besser, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Ob es Einbildung war oder nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl das nicht nur alles genauso gut wie durch seine Brille aussah, sondern doppelt so gut. Die Farben waren kräftiger und die Ränder schärfer. Befreit hob er seine Brille hoch und schmiss sie dann aus dem nächsten offenen Fenster. Dann sah er Poppy an, die zwar erschöpft wirkte, aber glücklich zurück grinste.

„Danke!", sagte er aus vollem Herzen „Du bist echt eine Wahnsinns Medihexe!"

Sie stöhnte auf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du deswegen früher entlassen wirst, hast du dich geirrt, du Charmeur!", sagte sie und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er grinste, bis ihm auffiel auf wessen Schoß er sich gerade befand.

„Merlin", stöhnte er entsetzt und wollte aufstehen. Dumbledore verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Oh nein, du bleibst genau da wo du bist, bis du dich beruhigt hast."

„Ich bin ruhig", keuchte er und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Atem viel zu schnell ging. Trotzdem wurde er knall rot vor Scham.

„Ruhig, Harry. Atme ein und aus!"

Harry versuchte hart Dumbledores Anweisungen zu befolgen, aber er war zu verkrampft, weil er es schnell beenden wollte.

„Das bringt dich nirgendwo hin, mein Junge. Gebe dir Zeit. Das war ein harter Eingriff. Selbst ein Erwachsener wäre danach durch den Wind."

Bei diesen Worten entspannte er sich ein bisschen. Kaum ging sein Atem wieder normal, überkam ihm eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Erst dachte er, Poppy hätte wieder eine ihrer Spritzen benutzt, aber dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er einfach nur erschöpft war. Im Halbschlaf spürte er noch, wie Dumbledore ihn wieder auf sein Bett legte und zudeckte.

„Tapferer Junge", murmelte Dumbledore, als er sicher war, das Harry tief und fest schlief.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	10. Ich war ein Idiot, okey?

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! und auch an die Leser die keine hinterlassen, es ist toll das es euch gibt^^

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen verhältnismäßig ruhig. Harry tat eigentlich nichts anderes als Schlafen, Essen und seine Tränke zu nehmen. Poppy erlaubte ihm kurz aufzustehen, wenn er auf Toilette musste, aber nur, wenn einer der Lehrer ihn stützte. Das Gehen fiel ihm noch immer sehr schwer und es war unheimlich anstrengend. Doch am dritten Tag brachte sie ihm zwei Krücken. Eine halbe Stunde später humpelte er durch den Krankenflügel.

„Siehst du, Poppy. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich kann laufen."

„Du kannst nur wegen meinem Zauber laufen, Mr Potter", fiepte Flitwick, der seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

„Aber ich kann laufen", ließ sich Harry die Laune nicht verderben. Flitwick schüttelte nur amüsiert mit dem Kopf und bedeutete ihm, dass es reichte. Erschöpft ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen und stellte die Krücken neben sich.

Am Nachmittag war er ausnahmsweise mal allein. Irgendeiner von den Lehrern saß immer neben seinem Bett, egal, wann er aufwachte. Er konnte nicht umhin die viele Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, aber auch wenn er seine Lehrer so viel besser kennen lernte, genoss er jetzt doch die Zeit, wo ihm nicht achtsame Augen folgten. Sprout war zu einem Notfall bei ihren Huffelpuffs gerufen worden und Poppy hatte einen dringenden Anruf aus dem St. Mungos bekommen. Für den Fall das er etwas brauchte, sollte er einen der Hauselfen rufen.

Allerdings drückte ihm die Blase und dass konnte man ja nicht als Notfall einstufen. Zaghaft sah er sich um, aber es war Niemand zu sehen, also schnappte er sich seine Krücken und humpelte zu den Toiletten. Der Hinweg klappte erstaunlich gut, aber auf dem Rückweg sackten plötzlich seine Beine unter ihm weg und er kippte zur Seite. Wie eine Schildkröte lag er auf dem Rücken und kam nicht mehr hoch. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen sich zum Bett zu robben, lag er schmollend da und starrte an die Decke. Wunderbar, genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Wenn Poppy ihn so fand, würde es gewaltigen Ärger geben.

„Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?", sagte eine samtige Stimme neben ihm. Mit Horror sah Harry zur Seite und erblickte Snape, der wie immer lautlos neben ihm aufgetaucht war und jetzt spöttisch zu ihm hinunter sah.

„Stecken wir mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten, Potter?"

„Nein. Ich liege gern hier", gab Harry frech zurück „hier ist der Ausblick viel schöner."

Snape verzog das Gesicht und griff ihn dann unter den Achseln. Ohne große Anstrengung zog er ihn hoch und schleppte ihn zum Bett. Doch bevor er ihn darauf setzte, platzierte er zwei feste Schläge auf seinem Hintern.

„Ey", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Das war dafür, dass du das Bett verlassen hast", sagte Snape ruhig und gab ihm einen weiteren Schlag.

„Und der für dein freches Mundwerk."

Am liebsten hätte er ihm noch einen Kommentar rein gedrückt, aber Harry biss sich auf die Zunge und hielt den Mund. Er wusste, dass Poppy genau das Selbe getan hätte und er wollte Snape keinen Anlass geben, ihm noch mehr auf zu brummen. Sobald er saß setzte er sich von dem Mann so weit weg wie möglich und unterdrückte den Drang sich den leicht zwirbelnden Hintern zu reiben.

Snape nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Einen Moment starrten sie sich an, in Erwartung das der jeweils andere etwas sagte. Harry fühlte sich unwohl in der Gegenwart des Mannes. Die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre waren zwischen ihnen, nicht gerade ruhig verlaufen und er war immer noch sauer auf ihn, dass er Neville von ihm fern halten wollte. Andererseits hatte er ihn von den Dursleys weggeholt und wenn er je wieder eine Chance bei Neville haben wollte, führte das wohl nur über den Tränkemeister. Er verstand nicht, wie Neville ihn als einen Vater anerkennen konnte, aber er kannte seinen Freund und wusste, dass man sein Vertrauen nicht ohne Grund bekam. Also konnte Snape ihm tiefsten inneren seines Herzens nicht ganz so schlecht sein, oder?

Sie seufzten gleichzeitig.

„Hör zu, Potter..."

„Es tut mir leid", unterbrach Harry ihn rasch, bevor er den Mut verlor. Snapes Augen flackerten, er sagte jedoch nichts.

„Das ich Sie angegriffen habe, meine ich. Ich war nur so wütend...Ich dachte, Sie hätten Neville verprügelt, wie..."

Er stockte. Snape sah ihn erstaunlich verständnisvoll an.

„Wie dein Onkel dich", beendete er Harrys Satz. Der nickte zaghaft. Snape tippte sich mit dem Finger ein paar Mal an die Lippen, während er Harry beäugte.

„Ja, ich habe Neville bestraft, wegen diesem absolut irrsinnigen Stunt, den ihr beide abgezogen habt. Ich hoffe allerdings du verstehst mittlerweile den Unterschied zwischen einem Hinternvoll und das was dein Onkel mit dir gemacht hat."

„Ja, Dumbledore hat mir gestern darüber einen endlos langen Vortrag gehalten."

Bei dem Gedanken daran, verzog er das Gesicht. Er hatte eine Stunde mit knallroten Wangen auf dem Bett gesessen und so getan, als würde er seinen Schulleiter nicht hören. Snape lächelte dünn.

„Und, Sir", sagte Harry jetzt sehr leise „ich wollte mich bedanken...weil sie mich da weggeholt haben."

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete auf Snapes Reaktion. Nie würde er zugeben, wie viel es ihm gekostet hatte, das auszusprechen. Doch Snape schien es zu ahnen, denn er sah ihn nachdenklich an. Als er schließlich sprach, hatte seine Stimme einen Tonfall angenommen, der Harry zum ersten Mal ein bisschen verstehen ließ, was Neville an ihm fand.

„Du hast mir vor ein paar Tagen vorgeworfen, ich hätte dir deinen besten Freund weggenommen"

Bei dem Gedanken daran, lief Harry wieder rot an.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich das nie vorhatte. Ich weiß was du alles für Neville getan hast und dass eure Freundschaft für euch beide wichtig ist. Allerdings hast du dich immer mehr wie das arrogante, verwöhnte Balg verhalten das nie Konsequenzen für seine Taten bekommt, für das ich dich immer hielt."

„Nicht mehr ganz so arrogant, was Professor?", fragte Harry leise.

„Das steht noch offen", bemerkte Snape kalt, aber ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ich wusste nicht was mit dir los war, aber das irgendetwas nicht stimmte war uns allen klar. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du meinen Sohn da mit hineinziehst."

Harry ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er leise. In den letzten Tagen hatte er versucht nicht all zu viel, an seine Freunde zu denken. Er sah immer wieder ihre Gesichter vor sich. Hermines Tränen und wie Neville ihn angeschrien hatte, er wolle nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.

„So weit ganz gut. Er war allerdings ziemlich fertig, als er erfahren hat, was mit dir passiert ist. Neville hat sein Versprechen nicht gebrochen, Potter, aber ich bin ziemlich gut darin zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Und jetzt habe ich zwei Kinder bei mir zuhause sitzen, die mir seit Tagen die Ohren voll heulen, dass sie dich sehen wollen."

Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben.

„Er...er will mich sehen?"

Snape schnaubte. „Natürlich will er das. Und deine kleine Freundin Miss Granger kann es kaum erwarten ihren Liebsten in die Arme zu schließen."

Harry klappte der Mund auf und entsetzt sah er Snape an.

„Wir sind nur Freunde!"

„Natürlich", grinste der Tränkemeister jetzt, holte ein Buch aus seinem Umhang und überreichte es ihm. Harry sah erstaunt, dass es sich um ein Buch über Quidditch Flugmanöver handelte.

„Ich dachte, du brauchst vielleicht etwas Ablenkung, bevor du Poppy in den Wahnsinn treibst."

„Danke", sagte er sprachlos.

„Kann ich dich jetzt alleine lassen, ohne dass du wieder auf dem Rücken landest?", fragte Snape schmunzelnd. Harry nickte schnell.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Am nächsten Vormittag war Harry ein nervliches Wrack. Er war so nervös wegen dem Besuch seiner Freunde, dass er Minerva gehörig auf den Wecker ging. Erst als sie ihm drohte ihn hier und jetzt übers Knie zu legen, verbarrikadierte er sich hinter dem neuen Buch, dass Snape ihm geschenkt hatte und versuchte sich ab zu lenken. Kaum ging die Türe jedoch auf, sprang er fast aus dem Bett.

„Sitzenbleiben, junger Mann", donnerte Minerva und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze. Dann wandte sie sich zu den drei Leuten die langsam herein kamen.

„Merlin sei dank, dass ihr endlich da seit. Der treibt mich sonst noch in den Wahnsinn!"

„Musst ja nicht hier rumsitzen", murrte Harry leise, aber sie hatte ihn gehört.

„Vorsicht, junger Mann", zischte sie, als sie zu ihm herumwirbelte „du bist auf verdammt dünnen Eis heute!"

Er sah von ihrem ausgestreckten Finger zu ihr und nickte schnell mit dem Kopf.

„Schuldigung, Professor"

Snape beobachtete das grinsend. Minerva harkte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Komm Severus, ich brauche einen Tee."

Kaum waren die zwei Lehrer verschwunden, fiel Harrys Blick auf die zwei Gestalten, die immer noch in der Tür standen. Er schluckte einmal und grinste dann.

„Wollt ihr den ganzen Tag da stehen?", fragte er. Langsam kamen sie auf ihn zu, als würde er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen brechen.

„Du siehst echt scheiße aus, Kumpel", sagte Neville und starrte ihn an. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielen dank auch, schon mal in den Spiegel geguckt?"

Im nächsten Moment hatte er einen Haufen brauner Haare im Gesicht.

„Oh, Harry. Ich hab mir so Sorgen gemacht!"

Er errötete bis an die Haarwurzeln, aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Bitte nicht meine Patienten erwürgen", rief da Poppy aus ihrem Büro. Sie machte erst die Tür wieder zu, als Hermine ihn los ließ.

„Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein", sagte Neville „bei mir hat sie das gleiche gemacht, als sie mich gesehen hat."

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie, in der Harry und Neville sich anstarrten und Hermine wie bei einem Tennisspiel zwischen ihnen hin und her sah.

„Hör zu...", sagte sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich war ein Idiot", fuhr Harry rasch fort, bevor Neville weiter sprechen konnte. „Und ich bin der schlechteste Freund aller Zeiten."

„Bist du nicht, wie kommst du..."

„Doch bin ich. Ich war neidisch auf dich, okey?", rief Harry jetzt. Neville und Hermine sahen ihn schockiert an.

„Neidisch auf _mich_?", fragte Neville entgeistert. Harry gestikulierte etwas hilflos mit den Armen und sprach mehr mit seiner Decke, als mit den Beiden. Aber er zwang sich weiter zu reden.

„Ja. Wir sind beide Waisen. Aber du hattest deine Großmutter, die dich über alles liebte und ich hatte nur...Und dann ist sie gestorben und das tat mir wirklich leid, Nev. Ehrlich, das hätte ich dir nie gewünscht. Aber dann hat Snape dich aufgenommen und ihr habt immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht. Du hast mich einfach nicht mehr gebraucht... Ich wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass selbst Snape ein besserer Vater ist als..."

Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast am Ende. Er wollte Neville so viel sagen, aber er brachte es einfach nicht heraus. Als er keine Luft mehr hatte, hob Neville die Hand und gab ihm eine gepfefferte Kopfnuss.

„Au...", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich nicht mehr dein Freund sein will, oder dich nicht mehr brauche, nur weil Snape mein Vater ist? Mit ihm kann ich schlecht verbotene Zaubertränke brauen oder den Unterricht schwänzen, oder?"

Harry rieb die getroffene Stelle und sah Neville an, der jetzt ebenfalls etwas verlegen aussah.

„Es tut mir auch leid wegen dem was ich in der großen Halle gesagt habe", nuschelte er dann „das hab ich echt nicht so gemeint."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, dann grinsten sie.

„Freunde?

„Freunde!"

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. „Jungs!"

Der Rest des Tages verlief Harrys Meinung nach viel zu schnell. Er erzählte ihnen fast alles was in den letzten Tagen passiert war und was sich seitdem verändert hatte. Sie wusste schon eine Menge durch Snape. Hermine war zwei Tage zuvor von Snape abgeholt worden und wohnte seitdem bei ihm und Neville. Der mokierte sich darüber, dass sie die meiste Zeit in Snapes kleiner Bibliothek verbrachte. Harry konnte gar nicht sagen, wie froh er war, dass seine Freunde wieder an seiner Seite waren. Er hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet und das Beste bekommen. Sie beobachteten seine Fortschritte beim Laufen und am Nachmittag spielten sie Snape explodiert, was dieser gar nicht komisch fand, als er die beiden wieder abholte.


	11. Schatten meiner Selbst

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

„Bitte, Poppy! Guck... ich kann laufen! Ganz ohne Krücken."

„Aber nicht sehr lange."

„Aber ich muss doch nur von einem Unterrichtsraum zum Nächsten. Und Neville und Hermine sind dabei... Es kann also gar nichts passieren."

Poppy schnaubte.

„Und das von dem Jungen, der sein persönliches Bett in meinem Krankenflügel hat."

„Ich sterbe vor Langeweile!"

„Das bezweifle ich."

„Doch ich tue es. Sieh mich an, ich bin nur noch ein Schatten meiner Selbst!"

Es war der letzte Abend der Ferien und obwohl Harry sich nicht gerade auf den Unterricht freute, würde er doch alles tun um endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen zu dürfen. Nach einer Woche hier, fiel ihm fast die Decke auf dem Kopf.

„So hörst du dich nicht an."

„BITTE!"

„Schluss jetzt. Das ist meine Entscheidung und ich werde mich von dir nicht überreden lassen."

Harry schmollte ein wenig und ließ die verärgerte Medihexe eine Weile in Ruhe, ihre Tränke sortieren.

„Und wie ist die Entscheidung?", fragte er nach fünf Minuten. Poppy fuhr zu ihm herum und funkelte ihn an.

„Ist ja schon gut", murrte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie seufzte und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Was ist?", knurrte er frustriert. Sie hob nur warnend eine Finger.

„Vorsicht, junger Mann. Von mir aus darfst du morgen in den Unterricht, aber nur..."

„Ehrlich? Danke", brüllte Harry und schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals. Das brachte die Medihexe ein wenig aus dem Konzept und als er sie los gelassen hatte, rückte sie erst einmal ihre Brille zurecht, um die Fassung wieder zu finden.

„Aber nur", wiederholte sie dann streng „wenn du langsam machst. Und bei dem kleinsten Problem kommst du zu mir, verstanden?"

„Ja"

„Und wenn du nach dem Mittagessen zu müde bist, setzt du den Nachmittag aus!"

„Klar"

„Und am Abend kommst du hier her und lässt dich noch einmal durch checken!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und fing sich dafür einen kleinen Klaps auf den Kopf ein.

„Türlich"

„Gut. Und jetzt mach dich Bett fertig. Heute Nacht bleibst du noch hier!"

Zufrieden lächeln hörte sie ein Stöhnen, als Harry ins Badezimmer lief.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

„Sie hat dich wirklich gehen lassen", rief Hermine durch die ganze Halle, als Harry neben ihr am Gryffindortisch erschien.

„Schrei vielleicht noch ein bisschen lauter, Hermine, damit es noch der Rest der Schule mitbekommt", grummelte Harry, freute sich aber insgeheim darüber.

„Wie klappt´s?", fragte Neville von der anderen Seite. Harry zuckte mit den Schulter und nahm sich gleich einen ganzen Stapel von dem Toast. Der komische Brei im Krankenflügel, schmeckte zwar jedes Mal gut, aber nach einer Woche war er froh, mal wieder was zum Kauen zu haben.

„Es ist anstrengend, aber ich musste mich auch ganz schön beeilen um rechtzeitig hier hin zu kommen. Poppy wollte mich unbedingt noch mal untersuchen."

Neville verdrehte die Augen und grinste dann.

„Sieh zu dass du schnell wieder heile wirst. Wood bringt dich um, wenn du beim nächsten Spiel nicht dabei bist."

„Zum Glück brauche ich beim Fliegen meine Beine nicht wirklich."

„Wie kannst du nur jetzt schon an Quidditch denken?"; fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Wie kann man _nicht_ an Quidditch denken?", fragten beide Jungen gleichzeitig. Jetzt war es an Hermine die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Kommt schon, wir haben Verwandlung", sagte sie und traurig sah Harry auf seine sechs übriggebliebenen Toaste herab. Schnell packte er sie in die Schultasche und knabberte sie auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum.

„Hast du noch einen für mich?"; fragte Neville, als er das sah. Harry gab ihm einen.

„Wie kann man nur so viel essen? Wenn ich das machen würde, wäre ich dreimal so breit", beschwerte sich Hermine und sah ihnen fast neidisch zu.

„Wir sind im Wachstum, Herm, da kann man nichts machen", grinste Neville.

Sie setzten sich in ihre übliche Reihe ganz nach hinten. Die anderen Gryffindors waren schon da.

„Hey Harry", flüsterte Ron, als Minerva gerade herein kam „gut das du doch nicht raus geflogen bist."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Hast der ollen Fledermaus ganz schön einen mitgegeben, gut so", sagte Seamus, der neben Ron saß. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Neville, dessen Gesicht sich verschloss.

„Hört mal zu Junge, das war nicht in Ordnung, okey? Ich hätte ihn nicht angreifen sollen."

Die anderen Jungs sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wenn du das sagst, Harry."

„Danke", murmelte Neville, als Minerva sie zur Ordnung rief.

„Kein Ding."

Die Stunde war ätzend. Harry fiel es schwer sich zu konzentrieren, was weniger an seinem körperlichen Zustand lag. Er hatte vor den Ferien ziemlich viel Unterrichtsstoff verpasst und jetzt kam er nicht mehr mit.

„Immerhin", seufzte er irgendwann, als er frustriert seinen Kopf auf die Arme legte und nicht mal mehr versuchte Minerva zuzuhören „scheint er doch nicht so schlimm zu sein. Snape mein ich", erklärte er auf Nevilles fragenden Blick. „Er hat mir im Krankenflügel sogar ein Buch über Quidditch geschenkt. Das war nicht übel."

Neville überlegte kurz, bevor er zögernd antwortete.

„Vielleicht willst du ja mal mit runter kommen. Dad hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen und du hast mein Zimmer noch gar nicht gesehen."

Harry lächelte, als er den hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes sah.

„Hab ich nicht? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen..."

Neville öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn jedoch sofort wieder zu und sah mit Grauen auf einen Punkt über Harrys Kopf. Der folgte Nevilles Blick und schluckte. Minerva hatte leider die selbe unangenehme Eigenschaft wie Snape, urplötzlich vor einem aufzutauchen. Jetzt stand sie mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen vor ihnen und blitzte auf die zwei jungen Löwen herab.

„Nun?", fragte sie harsch und beide Jungen sahen sie fragend an.

„Sie haben den Auftrag bekommen, im Buch Kapitel drei zu lesen"

„Oh", erwiderte Harry und sah sich um. Tatsächlich hing die ganze Klasse über ihren Büchern. Hermine warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

„Ja `oh´, Potter. Hätten Sie jetzt die Güte ihre Arbeit zu beginnen?", schnappte Minerva. Beide nickte und kramten ihre Bücher hervor. Das Kapitel war genauso dröge, wie Minervas Erklärungen und Harry ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er für Minuten ins Leere starrte.

„Mr Potter", knallte da die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin durch den Raum. Alle Gryffindors schraken zusammen, nicht nur Harry.

„Muss ich Sie hier vorne an mein Pult setzten, damit sie endlich lesen?"

Harry lief knallrot an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie warf ihm noch einen durchdringenden Blick zu und er tauchte die Nase wieder in das Buch. Nicht lange und seine Stirn berührte die Seiten. Er stöhnte wehleidig und drehte ein wenig den Kopf zu Neville, der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

„Das ist ätzend", wisperte Harry und Neville nickte knapp. „Wie lange noch?"

„Noch zwanzig Minuten, Potter. Und jetzt Marsch nach vorne."

Vor Schreck wäre Harry fast vom Stuhl geflogen. Die Gryffindor Jungen warfen ihm mitleidige Blicke zu, als er mit seinem Buch unter dem Arm zum Pult schritt. Minerva stand dahinter mit verschränkten Armen und ihrem besten Hauslehrerblick. Ein Gedanke schoss ihm in den Kopf, als er sich ihr näherte. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, jedem Lehrer sei es gestattet ihn zu bestrafen, wie er es für richtig hielt. Er musste nicht groß darüber nachdenken, welche Bestrafungsart zu Minerva passte. Aber sie würde ihn doch sicherlich nicht hier... vor der ganzen Klasse?

Er wurde immer langsamer und sah sie unsicher an. Minerva zog die Brauen zusammen, ignorierte sein Verhalten jedoch und stellte ihm einen Stuhl an die Seite ihres Pults. Vorsichtig ging er auf den Stuhl zu, aber sonst passierte nichts weiter. Befreit atmete er aus und begann wieder das Buch zu lesen. Er versuchte sich wirklich zu konzentrieren, aber noch drei Mal musste Minerva mit dem Finger auf das Buch tippen, um ihn aus seiner Traumwelt zu holen. Als es endlich läutete, stand er zusammen mit dem Rest der Klasse auf, froh das es vorbei war.

„Einen Moment noch, Potter", sagte Minerva und er verdrehte die Auge. Neville formte mit dem Mund: Wir warten draußen!, dann waren sie allein.

„Was war das gerade, Harry?", fragte Minerva, erstaunlicherweise mehr besorgt als wütend. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Hast du Schmerzen? Möchtest du den Tag lieber doch aussetzen?"

Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hieß noch weitere Tage in den Krankenflügel.

„Was ist es dann?", fragte die Lehrerin, der jetzt eindeutig langsam die Geduld ausging. Er seufzte und betrachtete seine Finger.

„Ich hab es nicht verstanden", murmelte er dann.

„Wie bitte? Das hab ich nicht ganz mitbekommen."

„Ich hab den Stoff nicht verstanden", wiederholte Harry lauter und sah auf.

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Du hast vor den Ferien zwar ein paar Mal gefehlt, aber zumindest in meinem Unterricht hast du deine Aufgaben abgegeben."

Er schwieg und ihr schien ein Licht aufzugehen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie in einer resignierten Stimme fragte:

„Weiß Miss Granger das du bei ihr abgeschrieben hast?"

Er starrte sie an und Minerva brachte tatsächlich ein Lächeln zustande.

„Ich war auch mal jung, Harry. Also?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie musterte ihn lange, dann winkte sie ihn ab.

„In Ordnung, ich werde mit den Anderen darüber sprechen. Ich nehme an, dass es in allen Fächern so aussieht?"

Wieder nickte er und ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, als sie wieder seufzte. Er war so ein Idiot. Sie gaben sich solche Mühen mit ihm und wie dankte er es? „Das ich so eine Bürde bin, ich..."

„Nein, Harry", stoppte Minerva ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist keine Bürde. Ich ärgere mich nur, dass ich nicht früher daran gedacht habe, dass du Schwierigkeiten haben wirst, wieder in den normalen Schulalltag zu finden. Und immerhin sind wir ein ganzer Haufen ausgewachsener Menschen. Wir werden wohl einen Dreizehnjährigen aufziehen können."

Sie lächelte ihn an und das flaue Gefühl verschwand.

„Da fällt mir ein, warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, als ich dich gerufen habe?", fragte Minerva jetzt etwas strenger. Harry errötete und fing an zu stottern.

„Ich dachte du würdest mich...also...vor der ganzen Klasse..."

Er selber hätte sich nicht verstanden, aber zum Glück war Minerva eine höchst intelligente Frau.

„Du dachtest ich würde dich vor der ganzen Klasse übers Knie legen?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Nun, so gerne ich das manchmal tun würde, werde ich es nie. Und auch keiner der anderen Lehrer, das verspreche ich. Im Klassenzimmer sind wir deine Lehrer, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Was nicht heißen soll", und jetzt warf sie ihm einen eisernen Blick zu „das ich es nicht nach dem Unterricht tun werde, wenn du weiterhin störst."

Er verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und nickte schnell.

„Dann ab in die nächste Klasse."

Er war gerade an der Tür, als sie ihn noch einmal zurück rief.

„Oh und Harry? Benimm dich!"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Zauberkunst war im Gegensatz zu Verwandlung halbwegs erträglich. Sie übten einen ausgeweiteten Lichtzauber und da er nie sonderliche Probleme im Praktischem gehabt hatte, bekam er den Dreh schnell raus. Hermine und er waren am Ende die einzigen, die den Zauber perfekt hinbekamen.

„Sehr schön", fiepte Flitwick. „Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

Dabei zwinkerte er Harry zu und der grinste stolz. Als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus kamen, wurde ihm allerdings schwindelig. Schnell hielt er sich an einer Wand fest und wartete bis sich die Welt wieder gerade rückte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ja, ich bin nur müde. Ich glaub ich leg mich ein wenig hin."

„Was ist mit essen?", fragte Neville, als könne er es nicht fassen, dass er es ausfallen lassen wollte.

„Hab keinen besonderes Hunger", nuschelte er „bis später in Zaubertränke."

Als sie endlich weg waren, schaffte er es gerade noch so in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und ließ sich dort die Wand hinab gleiten. Einschlafen konnte er so nicht, aber der dunkle, kühle Raum tat trotzdem gut und erleichtert schloss er die Augen.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Besorgt sah Minerva am Gryffindortisch rauf und runter. Miss Granger und Mr Longbottom saßen auf einer Bank und tuschelten, aber weit und breit war kein Harry zu sehen. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm und sie sah hoch in Albus wissende Augen.

„Er ist nicht da, er weiß wie wichtig regelmäßige Mahlzeiten sind", sagte sie beunruhigt.

„Vielleicht kommt er noch", brummte der Schulleiter beruhigend. „Lass dem Jungen auch ein wenig Freiraum, Minerva. Wenn wir ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, wird er sich bald wie ein Tiger im Käfig fühlen."

Im Stillen gab sie ihm recht, trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin, bis zum Ende des Essens immer wieder nach dem schwarzen Haarschopf zu suchen. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt ging sie zu ihren Löwen.

„Wo ist Mr Potter?", fragte sie Granger und Longbottom leise, damit die anderen am Tisch es nicht mitbekamen.

„Er war müde und hat sich hingelegt", antwortete Granger sofort, als würde es für die Antwort Punkte geben.

„Ja, er hat gesagt er hätte keinen Hunger", setzte Longbottom ungläubig hinzu. Sie verkniff sich ein Lächeln und schritt aus der großen Halle. Innerlich brodelte es allerdings. Wie konnte es der Bengel wagen, eine Mahlzeit zu schwänzen? Sie hatten ihm in den letzten Tagen immer wieder eingetrichtert wie wichtig dies für seinen jetzigen Gesundheitszustand war. Und wenn er wirklich zu erschöpft war um zu essen, waren die klaren Regeln gewesen, sich im Krankenflügel zu melden. Doch Poppy war ebenfalls da gewesen und dort war er nicht.

„Warte nur, bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme, Harry Potter", knurrte sie und ein Portrait rechts von ihr sah sie irritiert an. Die fette Dame ließ sie passieren, ohne nach dem Passwort zu fragen und nur eine Minute später stand sie im Schlafsaal der Drittklässler. Doch der war leer.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


	12. Krankenflügel die Zweite

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Harry erreichte die Schlange an Schülern vor dem Zaubertränke Klassenraum gerade, als Snape die Tür aufmachte.

„Geht´s dir besser?", murmelte Neville „McGonagall hat dich beim Essen gesucht."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade in den Raum schlüpfen, als ein Arm ihn aufhielt. Zum Glück war der Rest der Klasse schon drinnen, sodass nur noch sie drei und Snape draußen standen.

„Du nicht, Potter, Marsch mit dir in den Krankenflügel", schnarrte er.

„Was? Aber warum?", heulte Harry los.

„Weil wir dich eine geschlagene Stunde gesucht haben", knurrte Snape. Harry wurde ein bisschen blass, schob aber herausfordernd das Kinn nach vorne. Neville der den Blick seines Vaters bemerkte, versuchte ihn unauffällig hinten am Umhang zu zupfen, aber er ignorierte das.

„Mir geht es blendend", beharrte er. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm herab.

„Ist das so, Potter?"

„Ja!"

„Na gut, dann ab in die Klasse, aber wehe du hast mich angelogen."

Sie sahen wie er etwas silbernes aus seinem Stab zauberte, dass schnell hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

„Arschloch", brummte Harry, als Snape ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Zu seinem Pech hatte der ihn gehört. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Sei froh, dass ich gerade eine Klasse habe und keine Zeit mich um dich zu kümmern, Potter. Aber glaube mir, dein Hintern und meine Hand werden bald eine lange Diskussion führen."

Harry funkelte ihn an, obwohl ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Wieso hatte er gewusst, dass er es sich als erstes mit Snape verscherzte? Der Rest der Klasse hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Stumm gingen die drei in ihre Bank und Harry versuchte das alberne Grinsen von Malfoy zu ignorieren. Den konnte er heute auf keinen Fall noch gebrauchen. Snape tippte mit dem Zauberstab an die Tafel und sofort erschienen dort Anweisungen.

„Dieser Trank ist komplizierter, als alles was Sie bisher gebraut haben. Deshalb bitte ich um äußerste Konzentration. Wir werden ihn mehrmals brauen, da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass außer Miss Granger ihn irgendwer im ersten Anlauf schaffen wird. Fangen Sie an."

„War das gerade ein Kompliment?", zischte Harry verblüfft in Hermines Ohr. Die tat so, als wüsste sie von nichts, aber ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Snape sollte recht behalten, der Trank war wirklich äußerst kompliziert. Selbst Hermine musste jede Anweisung drei Mal lesen, bis sie ganz sicher war. Crabbe brachte es schon nach zehn Minuten fertig seinen Kessel explodieren zu lassen. Harry und Neville arbeiteten stumm nebeneinander her. Egal was er Snape gesagt hatte, ihm ging es nicht hundertprozentig. Die Nebelschwaden und das Brodeln der Kessel umhüllte ihn und lullten sein Gehirn ein. Ihm verschwamm immer wieder die Sicht und als er zum fünften Mal im falschen Uhrzeigersinn umrührte, schrumpfte sein Trank zu einem schleimigen Klumpen zusammen, der traurig im Kesselboden versteinerte.

„Das war wohl nichts, Potter", bemerkte Snape, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam und die Überreste von Harrys Trank mit einem Schnippen verschwinden ließ.

„Fangen Sie noch einmal an", jetzt beugte er sich wieder etwas herunter „außer natürlich, du fühlst dich nicht in der Lage dazu."

Harry sah ihn gehässig an und wollte aufstehen, um neue Zutaten zu holen. Das ging jedoch nicht. Seine Beine waren so Blei schwer, wie sein Gehirn sich fühlte.

„Was ist nun, Potter?", fragte Snape und lächelte spöttisch. Harry ballte die Fäuste unter dem Tisch und zwang sich in die schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich kann nicht", murmelte er.

„Wie war das? Ich habe das nicht richtig verstanden."

Oh, wie er diesen Mann hasste. Er labte sich gerade zu an Harrys Schwäche.

„Ich kann nicht, _Sir_", sagte Harry lauter. Snape nickte und sagte so leise, dass nur Harry es mitbekam:

„Genau das ist der Grund, warum du in den Krankenflügel solltest, Bengel. Vielleicht überlegst du es dir das nächste Mal, bevor du nicht auf mich hörst."

Snape richtete sich wieder auf.

„Sie bleiben hier sitzen, bis die Stunde zu ende ist, Mr Potter", damit rauschte er davon. Harry legte den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen. Das war alles so gemein!

„Du bist so was von geliefert", flüsterte Neville neben ihm.

„Nicht hilfreich, Nev", knurrte Harry zurück. Er konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass Hermine so in ihrem Arbeitseifer war, dass sie von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekam.

Snape wartete bis die ganze Klasse draußen war, bevor er zu Harry kam.

„Genug geschmollt?", fragte er, aber Harry drehte nur den Kopf weg. Snape seufzte und packte ihn unter den Armen. Der Weg in den Krankenflügel war lang und trotz Snapes Hilfe, hätte er am liebsten vor Verzweiflung geheult. Doch so viel Schwäche wollte er vor dem Tränkemeister nicht zugeben. Es reichte schon, dass der ihm beim Laufen helfen musste. Als sie vor den Türen des Krankenflügels angekommen waren, stoppte Snape kurz und drehte ihn zur Seite.

Harry wusste, was kam und so überraschte es ihn nicht, dass nur Sekunden später eine ganze Salve brennender Hiebe ihn traf. Doch nach sechs Schlägen war alles vorbei und Snape half ihm weiter. Unsicher sah er zu seinem Lehrer auf, als der ihn aufs Bett setzte. War das schon alles gewesen? Es brannte ziemlich, aber er hatte weitaus Schlimmeres erwartet. Als hätte der seine Gedanken erraten, lächelte Snape.

„Ich denke du bist genug damit bestraft, dass du wieder hier gelandet bist. Aber das ist meine allerletzte Warnung an dich, Bengel. Wenn du dich noch ein einziges Mal so aufführst wie vorhin oder mich anlügst, wirst du die Konsequenzen nicht angenehm finden."

„Ja, Sir", murmelte Harry. Snape musterte ihn noch kurz, dann ging er los, Poppy holen. Harry rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und presste sich das Kissen ins Gesicht.

Poppy kam nur Sekunden später aus ihrem Büro gestürmt und machte ein Fass über ihn auf.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst sofort zu mir kommen, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst", schnauzte sie ihn an und wirbelte mal wieder ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft. Er antwortete nicht, sondern igelte sich noch mehr ein.

„Schmollen hilft dir auch nicht weiter. Du wusstest ganz genau, dass du Ärger bekommst, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst."

„Es tut mir leid", kam es vom Kissen, aber es klang so jämmerlich, dass Poppy sofort in ihren Bewegungen innehielt.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte sie sacht und versuchte ihm das Kissen weg zu nehmen. Ein kaum hörbares Schluchzen kam darunter hervor und der Junge krallte sich an das Kissen, als würde es um Leben oder Tod gehen. Ein wenig hilflos sah Poppy zu Snape, der immer noch im Raum stand und aufmerksam zu sah. Sie winkte ihn herüber, aber er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ihr Blick wurde finster, doch er hob nur eine Augenbraue. Energisch deutete sie mit dem Finger erst auf Snape, dann auf den Jungen-der-ihn-in-den-Wahnsinn-trieb. Stoisch verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sie funkelten sich einen Moment stumm an. Dann kniff Poppy die Augen zusammen und seufzend ging er langsam zu dem Bett.

„Potter, um Himmels Willen, so schlimm ist das doch nicht", brummte er. Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zuckte Harry zurück, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Über das Bett hinweg warf er Poppy einen bösen Blick zu, aber die zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Mit den Zähnen knirschend rieb er sich kurz die Schläfen.

„Wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn du uns nicht sagst was los ist", versuchte er es wieder. Die einzige Reaktion, die er bekam war, dass der Bengel sich die Decke griff und ebenfalls über den Kopf zog.

Merlin, das Balg war wirklich unglaublich. Mit Neville konnte er von Anfang an gut umgehen, aber es war eben nichts einfach, wenn es um Harry Potter ging.

„Komm schon, Schatz", probierte es wieder Poppy „Was hast du?"

„...Moment...allein sein...", war alles was sie durch das Bettzeug verstanden.

„Oh nein, Bengel. Du hast lange genug deine Probleme mit dir selber ausgemacht. Aber du bist nicht länger allein. Also rede mit uns!", forderte Snape.

Die Decke wurde zur Seite geschmissen und ein total verheulter Kopf kam zum Vorschein.

„Was wissen Sie schon? Ich will nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben...Also lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Sie übergroße Fledermaus!", schrie Harry ihn an. Snape zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Bist du jetzt fertig? Wenn du glaubst, dass wir verschwinden, nur weil du uns anschreist, täuscht du dich, Potter."

Harry prallte zurück und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Normalerweise hatte das immer funktioniert. Er wollte wieder unter dem Kissen verschwinden, aber Snape war schneller. Er packte das Teil und zog es vom Bett.

„Kein Verstecken mehr, Potter."

Frustriert sah Harry ihn an, dann senkte er den Blick.

„Tut mir leid", wiederholte er und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Das ist schon mal gut, trotzdem will ich wissen was los ist", sagte Snape unerbittlich. Harry wandte sich ab und antwortete nicht. Der Tränkemeister wartete noch eine Weile, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war der falsche Mann dafür, egal was Poppy dachte. Potter vertraute ihm nicht weiter als er gucken konnte.

„Ich hole Albus", sagte er zu Poppy „und gehe wieder zum Unterricht. Sieh zu, dass er so lange hier bleibt."

„Nein, bitte nicht", rief Harry jetzt entsetzt.

„Wirst du es _mir_ erzählen?", fragte Snape ungeduldig, während er aufstand. Der Junge sah ihn nur aus roten Augen an.

„Also nein. Und das ist in Ordnung. Deshalb hole ich Jemandem, dem du es sagen kannst."

„Wieso kann ich nicht einfach mal weinen, ohne das gleich ein Aufstand gemacht wird?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Weil du mir vor nicht einmal einer Woche gesagt hast, ich hätte dich bei deinen Verwandten lassen sollen, dann wäre es vorbei", fuhr Snape ihn jetzt schärfer an als zuvor. Harry blinzelte überrascht.

„Und weil du zehn Jahre lang, weder geweint, noch mit Jemandem geredet hast."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

„Sie dummer Idiot", brüllte Harry ihm hinterher „dreckiges Arschloch... lassen Sie mich doch in Ruhe, Sie Penner..."

Snape machte nicht den Fehler sich von ihm provozieren zu lassen. Er wusste genau, dass Potter ihn nur davon abhalten wollte, ausgerechnet den Mann zu holen, der Jeden durchschaute, sobald er ihm einmal in die Augen blickte.

Snape war weg und Harry wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Wieder rollte er sich zu einem Ball und weinte stumm weiter. Poppy blieb stumm neben ihm sitzen. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Jemand ihn von hinten berührte und über die Haare strich. Poppy stand auf und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, wuselte sie zurück in ihre Büro und schloss die Tür. Harry wusste, wer da hinter ihm saß, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Still weinte er vor sich hin und wünschte sich der Mann würde endlich etwas sagen. Aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen fuhr die Hand weiter fort ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln.

„Müssen Sie nicht irgendwas arbeiten?", fragte Harry, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Als Schulleiter hat man erstaunlich viel Freizeit", kam es leichthin zurück. Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen. Langsam beruhigte Harry sich ein wenig, aber er drehte sich immer noch nicht um.

„Warum können Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?", fragte er leise.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über Vertrauen erzählt habe? Das man es langsam aufbauen muss? Nicht nur du musst lernen uns zu vertrauen, sondern wir auch dir. Und verzeih mir, aber ich kann noch nicht darauf bauen, dass du mit alledem allein zurecht kommst."

„Das hab ich mein Leben lang gemacht."

„Das hast du. Und es endete damit, dass wir dich raus werfen wollten. Du hast alles getan um zu überleben, aber Kind, dass reicht nicht. Du wirst lernen müssen zu leben. Dazu gehört auch sich auf andere Menschen ein zu lassen."

„Es gab nie Jemanden, der sich dafür interessiert, ob...", ein weiterer Schluchzer unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß. Und plötzlich sind da Menschen, die bemerken, wenn es dir schlecht geht und du nicht zum Essen erscheinst. Das du verwirrt bist, ist nur zu verständlich. Du wirst uns verfluchen und versuchen zu entkommen, aber eines kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen: Du wirst es nicht alleine schaffen und wir werden nicht aufgeben, egal was du versuchst."

Harry zitterte ein wenig, als er darüber nachdachte.

„Ich hab Angst", flüsterte er schließlich. Erst dachte er, der Schulleiter hätte es nicht gehört, doch dann wurde er ein wenig auf dem Bett zurück gezogen und lag jetzt mit dem Oberkörper halb auf Dumbledores Schoß. Er drehte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu und dessen war er heil froh. Er wollte nicht diesen durchdringenden blauen Augen begegnen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin sich ein wenig in die Berührung zu lehnen. Es tat gut, dass da Jemand war, der zuhörte.

„Wovor, Kind? Allein zu sein oder dass wir dir im Nacken hängen?", fragte Dumbledore, nachdem er seinen Griff um ihn gefestigt hatte.

„Beides", gab Harry zurück und konnte nicht anders als ein wenig kichern. Er spürte, dass auch Dumbledore amüsiert gluckste.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Bist du bereit mir zu erzählen, was das ganze ausgelöst hat?"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er bereit war, aber der Schulleiter klang tatsächlich so, als müsste er nicht antworten, wenn er nicht wollte. Das gab ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte.

„Es war dumm", sagte er schließlich.

„Das bezweifle ich. Aber auch, wenn du so denkst, ich bin nicht hier um über dich zu urteilen."

„Ich werde nie wieder richtig gesund, nicht wahr?", sprach er dann seine momentan größte Angst aus. Wieder liefen ihm Tränen das Gesicht herab. Wo kamen die nur alle her? Er war es nicht gewohnt zu weinen, trotzdem tat er es in letzter Zeit erschreckend häufig.

„Ich schaffe es nicht einmal einen Tag in der Schule auszuhalten. Und am Ende muss Snape, von allen Menschen, mich wieder hier hoch schleppen... Ich war in Verwandlung immer ziemlich gut, aber ich habe so große Lücken, dass ich heute einfach nicht mit gekommen bin. Sie geben sich alle so viel Mühe mit mir und ich will es richtig machen, aber wie soll ich den Stoff nachholen, wenn ich nicht in den Unterricht kann und noch mehr verpasse?"

„Kind, ab wann ging es dir schlechter?"

Ein wenig überrascht von der Frage, dachte er nach.

„Nach Zauberkunst. Aber da ging es mir richtig gut. Hermine und ich haben sogar Punkte bekommen, weil wir den Lumos Maxima richtig ausgeführt haben."

„Hmm, und du wunderst dich, dass du erschöpft warst? Gerade dieser Zauber ist sehr Kraft aufwendig. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass unser magischer Kern und Körper miteinander verwachsen sind. Die Magie fließt durch jede Zelle, deswegen werden Zauberer auch viel älter als Muggel. Wenn wir starke Zauber ausführen, verbraucht sie aber auch unsere Energie. Normalerweise spüren wir das erst nach sehr großen Belastungen. Aber überlege einmal, Harry, dein Körper ist im Moment stark angegriffen und braucht viel Ruhe. Die wenige Energie, die du hast, wurde dir durch das Bewältigen des Lumos Zaubers förmlich aus deinem Körper gesogen. Kein Wunder also, dass es dir danach nicht gut ging."

„Heißt das ich kann nie wieder richtig zaubern?", rief Harry panisch. Dumbledore strich ihm wieder über die Haare.

„Nein, das heißt es nicht. Poppy hat mir erst heute morgen gesagt, wie erstaunt sie ist, dass du so schnell regenerierst und das du wieder völlig gesund wirst. Das braucht nur noch etwas Zeit und Geduld deinerseits. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass dies nicht einer deiner Stärken ist."

Dumbledore gluckste wieder und Harry entspannte sich ein wenig. Der Schulleiter hatte keinen Grund ihn anzulügen und Poppy war die beste Medihexe die er kannte. Gut, sie war auch die Einzige...aber wenn sie sagte, er würde wieder, dann glaubte er das.

„Was deine Leistungen angeht, hat Minerva bereits mit mir gesprochen. Natürlich freue ich mich, dass du die Schule wieder ernster nimmst, aber du darfst dich nicht zu sehr unter Druck stellen. Ich bezweifle, dass deine Lücken so groß sind, wie du vielleicht vermutest. Aber wir werden sie gemeinsam schließen. Hört sich das gut an?"

Ja, das tat es. Vor allem, das der Schulleiter offenbar ein so großes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten hatte.

„Und wie?"

„Oh, deine Hauslehrerin hat einen wundervollen Plan. Er betrifft dich, mich und viele Abende, an denen du mich noch hassen wirst, weil ich dich zum lernen zwingen werde."

„Ich hasse sie nicht", sagte Harry zum zweiten Mal in ein paar Tagen. Der Morgen an denen sie ihn gezwungen hatten seine Wut rauszulassen, kam ihm nur noch wie eine verschwommene Erinnerung vor. Trotzdem schämte er sich dafür, was er dem Schulleiter an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Ich weiß, Kind. Du solltest dir deswegen keine Gedanken machen."

„Doch, ich mein... ich war nie wirklich sauer auf sie. Ich war wütend auf mich, auf die Dursleys und alles andere. Sie sind der mächtigste Zauberer, den ich kenne und hier Schulleiter und deshalb hab ich... Ich wollte Jemanden die Schuld für das alles geben."

„Ich würde behaupten, du hast dabei nicht unbedingt den falschen getroffen. Was du damals gesagt hat, stimmte. Ich liebte Lily und James wie meine eigenen Kinder und es war meine Aufgabe dich sicher und wohlbehütet aufwachsen zu lassen. In dieser Aufgabe habe ich versagt und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie schrecklich leid es mir tut, dass du darunter leiden musstest. Meine Ausrede war immer, dass ich dich fern ab von der magischen Welt aufwachsen lassen wollte, aber es wäre meine Pflicht gewesen regelmäßig nach dir zu sehen."

Er klang jetzt so alt und gebrochen, dass sich Harry instinktiv ein wenig aus der Umarmung strampelte und seine Hand auf die des Schulleiters legte.

„Immerhin sind...waren das meine Verwandten. Wie hätten sie ahnen sollen, dass so etwas passiert?"

„Ja, wie hätte ich", murmelte Dumbledore. Harry wollte nicht, dass der alte Mann so...alt wirkte, also wechselte er lieber das Thema.

„Also hat Prof...Minerva die ganze Arbeit an Sie abgeschoben?"

Dumbledore ließ ein Kichern hören.

„Wie gesagt, als Schulleiter hat man erstaunlich viel Freizeit."

Er hörte sich wieder an, wie immer und endlich drehte Harry sich um. Er kam sich etwas kindisch vor, wie er da in den Armen des Mannes lag. Aber einmal in seinem Leben wollte er sich so sicher fühlen, wie in diesem Moment. Er sah auf und begegnete dem gütigsten Gesicht, dass er je gesehen hatte.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen, Sir", murmelte er trotzdem.

Dumbledore hob die Hand und fuhr ihm einmal über die Wange.

„Du bist keine Last, Harry. Und bitte...meine Name ist Albus."

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo


End file.
